A Marauder's Tale REVISED
by MWPPMarauders
Summary: sorry i quit my other story im back with the first 10 chapters plus an additional section Seventh Year please read and review i suck but PLEASE RR
1. Chapter 1

Katy sat at the table in her house. It was Christmas Eve and she had spent all day cooking for Christmas. The door opened and then slammed shut. Katy thought to herself, 'Father's home.'

"Katy!" her father's drunken voice carried out into the room.

"Yes, father," She answered.

"Did you cook for Christmas?" he yelled.

"Yes," She answered.

"You cooked pasta am I correct?" he asked.

"No, I made chicken ptarmigan, soup, and mussels," Katy said, her face paled for she knew he wouldn't be pleased.

"No Pasta?" he said not pleased.

"I'm sorry," Katy said, keeping strong for she knew what would happen next.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" her father yelled, "I work all day long and you can't get a simple meal right!" he raised a fist and it connected with a sickening crunch against her cheek.

Katy didn't even flinch. She was use to it. Her father was almost as bad as Voldemort himself. He was Voldemort's distant relative and of course a death eater. He raised his fist again and proceeded to beat her. "You good for nothing child!" he yelled angrily.

He picked up a candlestick. The candle that was in the holder was currently lit. He blew it out just after Katy glanced at the clock; 12:00. He threw the candlestick, candle and all at her head. The candlestick made contact. The hot wax burnt her skin. Just before Katy blacked out her thoughts were, 'Merry Christmas, father, I'm glad you care.'

Lily Evans was stirring in her bed. It was Christmas Eve and she was terribly excited. She glanced at the clock and winced. She knew miles and miles away Katy's father had just arrived home. She wanted to help her friend but knew there was nothing she could do. The very thought of her friend's father made her blood boil. She thought of Katy. Since her father beat her you would think she would be shy and distant but Katy chose to act normal. She was still a great –mind you arrogant- Quidditch player- and at the top of Potions class. Her bitter sarcastic comments were normal. Lily envied her straight black hair and midnight blue eyes. Katy was the prettiest girl in the school.

Lily thought of her other friend Emma Prewitt. Emma was also one of her close friends. Emma played beater on the Quidditch team partnered to Sirius. Emma was always the happy one. She had light brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was the one in the group to be the earliest to rise and latest to sleep. When the group needed revenge Emma was the master-mind.

Lily, Emma, and Katy completed each other. Lily the brains, Katy the witty one, and Emma the mischievous one. The three were inseparable. While Katy's weakness was her father the other two also had their weaknesses. Emma's was her mother. Emma had two older brothers; twins. Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. She had an older sister, Molly. Molly, Fabian, and Gideon had graduated already, Molly last year and the twins two years before. The Prewitts mother had died when she declined Voldemort's offer as a death eater. Lily's weakness was Potter. James was her weakness because he constantly asked her out and irritated her. Although she turned him down Katy and Emma thought she really liked him but her pride was too big.

The girls also formed somewhat of a band. Katy was the singer. If she sang a song about crying, her audience would find themselves in tears by the end of the song. When she sang her words came to life. Emma could play any instrument and make you feel like you were in the location of the song, say, a rain forest or jungle. Lily wrote the songs about life and anything she wanted. She played the drums as Emma preferred the guitar. To many people Katy didn't seem like the type to sing but it seemed a crime that she wouldn't.

Lily spent the night thinking of her friends and was soon fast asleep.

Emma sat up. Her clocked read 1:00. She could tell her friend, Katy was in need of help. She grabbed her broom and opened her bedroom window. She mounted her broom and kicked off into the air. Wind blew past her ears as she flew into the night. She kept her eyes and ears alert. Her eyes scanned the villages below for her friend's village. Her ears were open for any screams in the night. When she spotted her friend's village she lowered her broom slightly. She flew above the small village until she spotted Katy's house. She quickly performed a difficult dive and landed.

Emma peeked in a tiny window of Katy's house. It looked into the Kitchen. Katy lay on the floor unconscious. Emma's temper rose to a dangerous level as she knew what Katy's father had done. Furiously she whipped out her wand, not caring about underage wizardry, and unlocked the door. She crept into the house and rushed to her friend's aid. "Katy?" she whispered.

Katy didn't move. She whispered, "Enervate."

Katy's eyes flickered open, "Emma," she whispered.

"It's me," Emma said.

She lifted up her weak friend and smuggled her out of the house. "Get on my broom," she ordered, "Accio Katy's trunk."

A trunk came whizzing out and Emma caught it. She shrunk it so it was pocket sized and pocketed it. When Katy and her were both on the broom she kicked off into the air once again. She flew above the clouds. The moon shined brightly. Katy smiled and said, "It's just like a muggle story with the witches on the broom only ones just had the crap beaten out of her."

Emma chuckled slightly, "Yeah, and minus the black clothes."

The two laughed, and made a silent pact to be friends forever. Emma and Katy took time to enjoy the beautiful view. The houses looked beautiful decorated for Christmas. "Katy you're the best friend a girl could have," Em said looking down on the village.

"I know, I know," Katy said smiling arrogantly.

The girls laughed slightly. Although the Christmas started out terrible it was beginning to look up. Houses away a young Sirius Black, had also run away. Like the girls he was on his way to his best friend's house.

James Potter was dreaming. A very nice dream indeed he thought to himself. He and Lily were sitting in the common room making out. She was saying, "O, James, I am sorry for being so uptight. I love you."

Dream James grinned and said, "Don't worry about a thing, babe."

Dream Lily swooned. Dream James said, "Well let's not ruin our fun!"

There was a knock on James' door and he groaned getting up, annoyed someone would disrupt his dream. He pulled open the door and the sight of his best friend met his eyes. Sirius stood before him and said, "Sorry, Prongs, but I ran away from my parents."

James' angry expression disappeared, "Padfoot, you know your always welcome to stay here!"

Sirius nodded and embraced James in a brotherly hug. "Your mum knows I am here and my stuffs in the guest room I always use," Sirius said.

"Right, well what time is it?" James asked.

"'Round two thirty or so," Sirius said shrugging.

"We'll get to bed or Santa will never come," James said shaking his finger at Sirius who laughed.

"Alright," Sirius said leaving James to go back to sleep.

James sighed to himself it wouldn't be Christmas without Sirius.

Remus Lupin was tossing and turning in his bed. It was three in the morning and he couldn't sleep at all. He thought of his friends and Hogwarts but he could still here his mom and dad yelling at each other. "Why don't you ever do anything, you worthless woman!" his dad yelled.

"You think you are all that because YOU work but when you come home all YOU do is SIT and watch TV!" Remus' mom yelled back.

"That's it! I am done with this family!" Remus' dad hollered.

There was a sound of the door slamming and Remus' mom weeping. Remus rushed out of bed to comfort his mother. "Shh, it's okay mum," Remus said hugging his mom.

Remus stayed holding his mom until early hours of the morning. "Oh, honey, I forgot to put out your presents!" Remus' mom said quiltly.

"It's okay," Remus said, but in truth he wished just once to have a good Christmas.

"Here honey let us sit down and have some cocoa and open presents," Remus' mom said.

With a flick of her wand cocoa appeared along with several presents. Remus brought out his mom's present and placed it in front of her. Remus opened his own present eagerly liking every one of them. Despite, the fact his father just walked out on the family, the Lupins enjoyed their Christmas very much.

Emma and Katy were had just arrived at Emma's house. Silently, they crept into the house. "WHERE WERE YOU?" Emma's mom said concerned, rushing over to the girls. "Katy dear what are you doing and what happened to you?"

"I was getting Katy, her father is what happened," Emma said.

Emma's mom's Expression grew serious, "Katy dear, since I am a healer I'll help you get cleaned up but you are to come her next summer instead of your fathers."

Katy nodded gratefully, "And the Potters New Years Eve ball is cancelled due to death eater attacks!" Emma's mom said.

The Prewitt's were a well-respected family. They were a family of a lot of wealth and pride. They attended a lot of balls and Emma often found herself talking to Sirius who was forced to go to balls due to his family. The Potters, however respected they were, didn't like to attend very many balls for they were both busy Aurors.

After Mrs. Prewitt healed Katy she ushered them to rest a few minutes. Mrs. Prewitt led Katy to a guest room. Once Mrs. Prewitt left the room Katy and Emma began to discuss Hogwarts. "I am so excited to get back to Hogwarts!" Emma said enthusiastically.

"Only cuz you want to dump your boyfriend and get a new one!" Katy accused.

"Shut up," Emma said, "You only want to go back to see Remus."

"No, actually I have my eye on Felix Mardo," Katy said.

"Ohh Katy Mardo," Emma said teasingly.

"Shut up, you," Katy snapped.

"Hey, hey, no need to get all snippy," Emma said raising her hands in the air defensively.

Katy laughed slightly. A house-elf appeared at the door. "I is here to take your dinner orders," the house-elf said.

"Ok, Angie, we'll have chicken noodle soup, biscuits, and, er tea," Emma said.

"Yes master Emma," Angie said.

She soon returned with dinner and the girls discussed what their sixth year at Hogwarts would be like.

"Hurry boys, theres no excuse for tardiness," Mrs. Potter said to Sirius and James.

Mrs. Potter was a woman in her thirties, or fourties, (no one could tell) and had long red hair. She had brown eyes and pale skin. "We're coming mum!" James said.

Sirius, James, and Mrs. Potter hurriedly rushed towards the car. They got in and drove off to Kings Cross station. (A/n: is that right? I forgot I really need to re-read hp! Well for the like tenth time) Once they arrived their both boys gave Mrs. Potter a hug and ran through the wall. In their rush Sirius knocked over a girl with light brown hair. "Hurry up Em!" her companion hollered.

Sirius hurriedly helped the girl up, "Sorry," he said to his fellow beater.

"No problem," Emma said although she winced for his trolley had trampled over her after she was knocked to the ground.

James recognizing a fellow Quidditch Player said, "Here Em we'll help you on the train and you and your friends can sit with us."

"Thanks," Emma said as James lifted Emma up and carried her onto the train.

Sirius and James sat down in the usual compartment followed by Emma and Katy. After examining Emma for injuries they came to the conclusion her ankle was the source of her discomfort. It was very red and looked as if it was sprained. "The medi-witch isn't on the train today!" Sirius said.

"S' okay I know some healing spells I want to be a healer after all," Emma said.

"Really?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, and Katy wants to be an Auror," Emma said after she put a cast around her ankle along with a spell to ease the pain.

James opened his mouth to comment on her healing skills when the compartment door was thrown open. Lily stood before the four with an angry expression on her face. "YOU!" she said pointing to James, "You planned this! You planned to sit with my friends so I would have to sit with you too!"

"Actually, Lily, that's where you're wrong," Emma said.

"Yeah quit being so bitchy, your acting like a bitch," Katy said jokingly but with a hint of seriousness.

"I hurt my ankle and Sirius and James were helping me to the train. We got into a conversation and just ended up sitting next to each other," Emma explained.

Lily hid her embarrassment with a simple, "Oh," and sat down.

The compartment door opened once more to reveal Remus and Peter. "Hey mates, Emma, Katy, Lily," Remus said smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Sirius asked seeing the irreplaceable grin on his friends face as his friend sat down.

"Erica and I are together!" Remus declared happily.

"Good for you!" James, Sirius, Emma and Katy said.

Katy wasn't really paying attention she was looking out the window staring into space. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Away from her father. Away from the real world. Away from Voldemort. Away from Everything.


	2. Fun at the Lake

The sixth year Gryffindors sat in Charms class pretending to listen to the substitute Professor talk about Cheering Charms. James, much to Lily's dismay, had taken a seat right next to her. For the past ten minutes of class he had been pestering her, the teacher unaware. "Professor, don't you think Lily looks gorgeous today?" James asked teasing evident in his tone.

"Miss Evans is a very attractive young lady I admire your taste in women," the Professor said. (A/N: From this point on most of the chap is real life experience. This event happened to my friend, Roxanne, whom this chapter is dedicated to.)

James' grin grew wider yet and Lily's face grew redder than her hair if possible. The class erupted with laughter and the Professor went back to explaining Cheering Charms. When the class was finally dismissed the class rushed up to dinner. Emma grinned and said, "That was an interesting lesson wasn't it Lily?"

"The teacher was an ass if you ask me," Lily said determinedly not looking at Emma.

Katy said, "Well he seemed to have certain interest in your ass so it fits."

Lily blushed and her friends laughed. From behind them the Marauders snuck up on the unsuspecting victims. Remus had his arm around Erica, his new girlfriend, and said, "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Erica."

Erica had pretty dark dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a friendly smile on her face and obviously liked Remus a lot. Erica is a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect. "Hey, Erica, I'm Emma," Emma said cheerfully.

"I'm Katy," Katy said.

"And I'm Lily," Lily said.

"Hey," Erica said nicely.

(A/n: Erica is based on someone I know who likes Remus.) "Well, I have to go the Ravenclaw table but maybe I'll see you guys around," Erica said kissing Remus lightly on the lips and walking towards her table.

Remus smiled at her retreating figure as the others sat down. After awhile, Remus had still not yet sat down, Sirius finally lost his patience and pulled Remus down. For desert that night there was ice cream. Sirius seemed thoroughly angry that there was no Chocolate ice cream so he settled for frapuccino ice cream and a huge wad of hot fudge. "Oh, gross," Lily said disgusted.

Emma looked at Sirius' desert and said, "You missed a spot, see there's not fudge," she pointed out a clear area of ice cream.

Sirius spread the fudge out so it reached that area and said, "Better?"

"Much," Emma said turning back to her small salad.

Katy just shook her head and licked her cookie dough ice cream heartily. "So Lily, what do you say to Hogsmeade? Me, you, and the three broomsticks?" James asked.

"I say no," Lily said.

James just smiled and said, "Denial, denial!"

When the dinner came to an end the sixth year Gryffindor walked back to the common room. "We ought to get new strategies," James was saying.

"No, no, the beater strategies are fine but the chasers strategies are what need work!" Sirius argued.

Emma nodded in agreement and Katy said, "I can't catch the snitch if our points are that much below the other team.

"Well I can't help it if my other chasers suck badly!" James argued.

"Yea, well maybe you should fire them your Captain!" Emma retorted.

"Chad left anyway I'll just get a new chaser okay?" James said.

"Okay, when are we holding try-outs?" Sirius asked.

"Tomorrow, remember?" James asked.

"Why so early?" Katy questioned.

"So we can train the new chaser." James answered.

The others nodded in agreement, "So, it's settled new chaser strategies should be arranged," Emma said.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"And I have got some new moves to teach," James added.

"Okay, everyone get some sleep for the try-outs tomorrow!" Sirius ordered.

The others rushed off to bed at an unusually quick speed.

The next morning the Quidditch team awoke at an early hour and rushed down to the Quidditch pitch. "Okay, try-out people are due to arrive in five minutes," James said.

The team consisted of Emma and Sirius as beaters, James and Allie as chasers, Jake as keeper, and Katy as seeker. When people ready to try-out finally arrived the try-outs began. James and Allie played with the other chasers and Sirius pelted them with tennis balls. The rest of the team judged. At the end of two hours the team gathered together to decide on a winner. "Let's vote," James declared.

The others nodded. "I vote for Anna," Jakes said.

"All in favor of Anna raise your hands," James said.

The majority of the team rose their hands and the fifth year Anna Welsh became the third chaser. The team headed towards the showers before trudging back up to the castle. "I'll tell Anna she made it," Katy said walking up to the fifth year with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Anna, congratulations you are the new chaser," Katy said.

"Oh, thanks!" Anna said excitedly.

(A/n: Anna is another person I know.)

"Well I think I am off to bed," James announced.

Remus raised an eyebrow, "You have homework to do, Prongs."

James sighed frustrated and sat down at a table. The others joined him and sat down and began to work. Five hours later Lily walked into the common room with Jerry Seinfeld, a seventh year Gryffindor. (a/n: if anyone watches Seinfeld I am sorry I couldn't resist using that name!)

"Where were you, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"With me," Jerry cut in looking at Sirius.

"Oh," is all Sirius said.

Jerry, funny as he was, looked to be very intimidating for some unknown reason. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was very tall, which probably was the reason for him seeming so intimidating. "Got a boyfriend did you, Evans," James asked.

"Well, actually," Lily said, "I did."

James' teasing expression turned to a dark one and he turned away from her. Lily, not caring in the least, turned and kissed Jerry. "I'll see you at dinner okay," Lily said.

"Yea," Jerry responded heading up to his dormitory where his friends most likely were.

"So since when were you and Seinfeld a couple?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Since today," Lily said.

Lily took a seat next to Emma and pulled out a spare piece of parchment from her bag. She began working at once unaware of James' glares directed towards her. She finished the quickest and pulled out a novel This Lullaby by Sarah Dessen. (A/n: I loved it I recommend it to anyone over 13!)

"Is that a good book?" Emma asked not looking up from her work.

"Oh, it's great," Lily said reading it as if her life depended on it.

By dinner the others had finally finished the load of homework. "Hey, instead of eating in the Greathall how bout we take our food and eat outside by the lake?" Katy asked Lily and Emma.

"Sounds good," Sirius said.

"I wasn't asking you!" Katy said.

"Well, too bad come on lets get our food!" Sirius declared.

They collected their food and brought it out to the lake. Remus had managed to drag Erica along. "So, how's life?" James asked conversationally.

The others just stared at him in response. James shrugged and dipped his hands in the water. Then, unsuspected by the others, he picked up his empty goblet filled it with water and launched the contents at them. The others dodged the water but lily got soaked. "Potter!" she screeched.

He shrugged. She launched herself at him knocking him into the water. James let out a surprised yell. Sirius laughed so hard he was rolling on the ground. Glaring, James reached up and pulled Sirius in with him. Sirius glared, and pulled Remus and Erica in. Emma and Katy pushed Lily in and took of for the castle laughing victoriously. BAM! Katy tripped over a tree root slowing the two down considerably. The next thing they knew a big black dog chased them. Emma screamed and ran faster Katy alongside her. When they finally reached the common room they collapsed out of breath, the dog no longer with them.

Five minutes later the rest of the group, excluding Erica who had left for Ravenclaw, arrived soaking and furious. Lily glared at her friends and ran up to her dorm to shower. Sirius, James, and Remus went to their dorm, also to shower. When the boys and Lily came back down to the common room Emma and Katy were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. "Knight to E5," Katy instructed.

Her knight promptly smashed Emma's piece on it's way to E5. Five minutes later Katy declared, "Checkmate."

Emma sighed frustrated at having lost yet another game of Wizard's chess to Katy. "I'll find out your trick you cheater!" Emma said pointing a finger at Katy accusingly.

"Me, trick? Never," Katy said unconvincingly.

Emma eyed her suspiciously as the others sat down on the couch near the fire. "So would you all kill me if I asked why on earth that whole water escapade happened?" James asked grinning.

The others, minus Emma and Katy, glared. "Well it could be because of you!" Lily said throwing a pillow at him. He threw a pillow back at her but she ducked and it hit Sirius instead. Five minutes later the sixth years were engaged in a vicious pillow fight. All unaware of that very moment Peter had given himself up to the Dark Lord.


	3. Hogsmeade

Emma ran as fast as she could towards the common room. She was supposed to meet her friends there a half hour ago, but due to Mrs. Norris she had been caught mailing dungbombs to the Slytherin common room. She ran faster yet and bumped into a person with full force. She and the person flew back in different directions. Emma quickly scrambled to get up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The person she had bumped into stood up and looked at her, "That's okay, it was kind of my fault to I shouldn't have been walking its clear everyone is supposed to be running. This is my fifth time getting knocked over."

Emma smiled and said, "Well I am still sorry I had to meet my friends in the common room a half hour ago."

"Well, I see your in Gryffindor as well, do you mind if I walk with you?" the person asked.

Emma smiled and nodded. The person was a seventh year Gryffindor guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had slightly tanned skin, probably from the summer, and was carrying a huge bag of books. "I see your taking a lot of subjects," Emma observed.

"Oh, yes, I plan on being an Auror and well I feel it necessary to take all the needed subjects and more," he said, "for instance History of Magic may not be listed but it's good to know about your wizarding community and such."

"Oh, yea, I am hoping to be an Auror as well," Emma said, "By the way my names Emma."

"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ted," Ted said.

The two entered the common room and Emma spotted her friends waiting impatiently in the corner of the room, "Well I have to go but maybe I'll see you around sometime," Emma said turning to leave.

"Wait," Ted said, "Do you think maybe you'd like to grab a butterbeer with me at Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ted asked.

"Oh, sure, how about at 12 we meet in the Three Broomsticks," Emma responded.

Ted nodded to confirm the plan and the two parted their separate ways. When Emma got over to the corner were Lily and Katy were playing a game of chess they jumped up at once, "Emma where have you been!" Lily said sighing impatiently.

"I got caught by Mrs. Norris sending dungbombs to the Slytherin common room," Emma said.

"Well it's the beginning of February and you are already getting caught doing that type of nonsense!" Lily said angrily.

"Sorry," Emma said pretending to look ashamed.

Katy snorted, "Sorry my ass."

Emma looked at her warningly nodding her head at the side towards Lily. Lily said, "Well anyway the prefects and the heads have organized a Masquerade. You can use costumes of course like a dress that resembles a swan or something. You come with a date but leave with someone else. It will take place on Valentines Day.

"Oh, interesting," Katy and Emma chorused not looking interested at all.

"Oh, sod off you two, you two will have to go anyway so we are going shopping in Hogsmeade," Lily said.

"Well I have to meet Ted at 12 so I guess I can't go," Emma said faking a sigh.

"No you'll just go before twelve and finished up by ten of," Lily said.

Katy and Emma both groaned they hated shopping with Lily. Shopping was okay but when you're with Lily everything has to be perfect.

Marauder's Dormitory

"Alright men, I Sirius Black have written a book on breaking up and I am here to read it to you guys," Sirius said holding up a book labeled, The Art of Breaking Up.

Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly. James snorted into his stolen butterbeer. "Ahem, The Art of Breaking Up by Sirius Black. The first way to break up is drawing the line. You draw the line, she can't cross it, and he can't cross it. The line is permanent!" Sirius said.

"Next is putting your foot down. First you place your foot firmly on the ground. This foot is not coming up. No matter how much she or he begs the foot is firm on the ground!" Sirius continued reading in a way that made it seem as if he was famous.

He held the book higher and read, "The third way is severing ties. You severe the ties! Severing the ties is related to Severus. Think of it like this you Severe the ties with Severus."

As Sirius read yet another excerpt from his "book" he got more confident and began to use hand motions and actions, "Next is parting ways. Here is your ways," he said holding up to fingers, "You part them," he explained pulling the fingers away from each other. "This is indeed call parting ways for that reason!"

"Lastly is we're through!" Sirius said, "It's saying I'm through with you cheating on me, I'm through with making out in the park, and I'm through with your annoying antics!"

Remus and James clapped pretending they had listened to Sirius' book. "Thank you, I've already sold ten copies!" Sirius said bowing.

"Ten copies," James mouthed to Remus.

"The world has come to an end," Remus mouthed back.

Sirius then interrupted their conversation by saying, "So each of you may purchase an autographed copy for 1 galleon each!"

James unwillingly pulled out a galleon and handed it to Sirius. Sirius beamed and said, "I knew you guys would like it!"

Remus handed him a galleon of his own and both he and James received Sirius' book. "Ok, now you guys can do whatever you want I am going to go sell my books to the common room," Sirius said excitedly.

He ran down the stairs and the other two Marauders heard him bellow, "Anyone can receive a copy of my book on breaking up for just a mere price of 1 galleon and an autograph!"

They heard several people shout out, "I'll take it!"

Remus shook his head, "Poor people don't know what they're buying."

"Of course they do," James said, "Anything written by Sirius is a load of shit."

"Come on it wasn't that bad," Remus argued.

"I wanted to rip my hair out it was so bad," James said.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't your mom would flip," Remus said.

"Please, I am not seeing her until Christmas break it would grow back by then," James responded.

"Well still," Remus said, then adding as an after thought, "Are you still hosting that New Years Eve ball?"

"The Potter's Annual New Years Eve ball, of course!" James said as if he were astonished Remus didn't know.

"Well excuse me for not knowing," Remus said.

Katy, Lily, and Emma walked down to a good dress shop in Hogsmeade. Lily ushered the other two inside to reveal a huge room filled with accessories of any kind. "Who are you pairing with?" Emma asked Lily.

"Oh, do you remember Jerry? I am going with him," Lily said.

"Oh, I'm pairing with Ted," Emma said.

"I'm going with Felix Mardo, my goal of getting him was acclompish obviously," Katy said.

The girls separated as began to search for their costumes. Once they had paid for their costumes Emma left to meet up with Ted. She walked inside of the Three Broomsticks and a rush of warm air hit her. She spotted Ted at a table for two and sat down across from him. "Hello," Ted said.

"Hey, Ted," Emma said smiling.

"I just ordered you a Butterbeer," Ted said just as Madame Rosmerta arrived with two butterbeers.

"So Ted, what's your family like?" Emma asked.

"Oh, well I have a sister in third year, Ted said, "But that's really it what about you?"

Emma took a sip of Butterbeer and said, "Well I have a brother in seventh year, Ryan, and two brothers out of school Fabian and Gideon. Then I have a sister who just graduated last year Molly and she's engaged to Arthur Weasley they are getting married Christmas Eve."

"Wow, married on Christmas Eve that's cool," Ted said, "I know Ryan but he and I aren't the best of friends."

"Yeah , I figured since he never mentioned you," Emma said taking another sip of her butterbeer.

The two talked for a while before Ted excused himself saying he had to buy his costume. "Well, I'll see you at the dance," Emma said waving goodbye to him.

"Yea," Ted said waving back and making his exit.

No sooner had she left then she was joined by the Marauders. "Hey, Emma," James said sliding next to her.

Remus and Sirius sat across from them and ordered three butterbeers. "What have you been doing?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I was just on a date with Ted," Emma said.

"Ted Andersen?" Sirius asked.

"Yea, why?" Emma asked.

"Oh, he used to be on the Quidditch team but he got kicked off," James said.

"Are you serious? How do you know? Why did he get kicked off?" Emma asked.

"No he's not serious I'm Sirius!" Sirius said.

James shook his head grinning slightly and said, "Oh, I know because I remember people always talking about what a great seeker he was. I don't know why he got kicked off though, I just heard he did."

"Oh, well I'm sure it's not anything bad. Right?" Emma said worriedly.

"Oh, of course it wasn't bad," Remus said reassuringly handing Madame Rosmerta three galleons and taking the butterbeers.

"Anyway," Sirius said grabbing his butterbeer, "I must be off I got a date with a cute blonde in fifth year."

Remus nodded and said, "I've got to go meet up with Erica."

The two left and James and Emma stared at each other. "So, we've never really talked alone have we," James said.

"Not really only when your yelling at me during practice," Emma agreed.

"Well why don't we get to know each other," James said.

"Okay, you are an only child right?" Emma asked.

"Yup, and your related to Ryan, Fabian, Gideon, and Molly," James responded.

"Yea," Emma said, "So you still like Lily right?"

"More than anything," James responded in a heartbeat.

"Well, maybe I'll put in some good comments about you then," Emma said.

"That'd be great," James said grinning.

"How about we head up to the pitch and shoot some hoops," James suggested.

"Alright," Emma said.

The two headed up to the castle and got their broomsticks. They were well absorbed in a one-on-one game of Quidditch when Sirius, Remus, Lily, Erica, Peter, and Katie joined them. "Hey you guys up for a game of Quidditch," James yelled down to them.

They nodded and made teams. It was Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Peter against Katie, Erica, James, and Emma. Katy and Lily played seeker. James, and Emma and Sirius and Peter played chasers. Erica and Remus played keepers. By the end of an hour the score was 150 to 50 James' team. Katy spotted the snitch and dove for it with Lily trailing slightly behind her. Katy caught the snitch earning her team the win. James, Erica, and Emma engulfed Katy in a hug while the other team sourly headed back up to the castle. "Hey Erica, you did a really good job!" Emma said.

"Well I do play keeper for Ravenclaw so it's no big deal," Erica said blushing slightly.

"Well bye Erica," Katy said as they passed the Ravenclaw common room.

Erica waved goodbye and the others walked on smiling. James said, "Hey you guys aren't all that bad after all."

"Yea well you're still bad," Katy said and with that she and Emma took of running with James hot on their heels.


	4. Masquerade

"Wake up!" Emma yelled.

"Why?" Katy asked sleepily, "It's only Valentines day!"

"Exactly wake up!" Emma screamed in her ear.

Lily got out of bed and took one of Katy's arms. Emma took the other arm and with a tremendous pull they got Katy on her feet. "I hate you guys so much," Katy said rubbing her eyes from the lack of sleep.

"I love you too," Emma said.

Katy gave Emma a sarcastic look and Lily rolled her eyes, "Come on we have to start getting ready!" she said.

"Must we?" Katy asked.

"Yes, we must!" Lily ordered going to the closet and pulling out their dresses.

The other Gryffindor sixth years hurriedly got out of bed. It was a tradition for all of them to get ready together. Lily, Emma, and Katy shared a dorm with Isabella Figg and Amy Rivers. Isabella Figg was a nice girl with a big temper. She was loud, but sweet. Amy was a pretty girl, with a shy personality. But, when she was with her friends she is really funny. "I'll do make-up," Amy offered.

"I'll do hair," Lily said cheerfully.

Isabella who shared Katy's hatred of make-up said, "Must we use all this make-up?"

"Well maybe not as much eye make-up since we will wear masks but, yes," Amy explained.

Isabella and Katy groaned while Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, since we only have three showers I get to shower first along with two others!"

Lily said, "It should be Amy and I so we are ready to help you guys."

The others nodded and Emma, Amy, and Lily walked into the bathroom. Katy and Isabella sat down on Amy's bed. "So are you seeing anyone?" Katy asked Isabella.

"Oh, yea Lucas the ravenclaw," Isabella said, "What about you?"

"I suppose i'm seeing Felix, but I think I might dump him," Katy explained.

Isabella nodded in understanding and the two talked until the showers were free. While Isabella and Katy showered Lily and Amy set up the beauty products. Lily conjured up to desks one for hair and one for make-up. Emma quickly changed into her dress followed by Amy and Lily. When Isabella and Katy came out of the showers it was time for make-up and hair. Amy applied Lily's make-up first. She used a light blush and applied a natural looking lipstick color. Then she used mascara on Lily's eyelashes. She used a little amount of eye shadow to make Lily's pretty emerald eyes stand out. Lily did her hair up in an elegant bun pulled into a knot at the back of her head.

Amy applied her own make-up next. Amy had hazel-eyes and gold-blonde hair. She applied a light blush and lipstick color. Then she used black mascara and a little eye shadow. Lily let Amy's straight blonde hair down and used her wand to make Amy's hair have a face frame. Then Amy put on her mask and the girl's gasped at her beauty. Amy blushed slightly and beckoned for Emma to go next.

Amy chose not to use mascara on Emma's eyelashes and applied very little eye shadow for she thought Emma's blue-green eyes stood out enough. Then she used a light blush and a natural lip color. Lily made Emma's light brown hair curl slightly so that it tumbled down past her shoulders and to her mid back. Emma put on her mask and the girl's once again gasped in admiration.

Isabella went next. Isabella has a very dark brown hair color that is always straight. For a change in style Lily curled Isabella's hair and left it down. It went just past her shoulders. Isabella has baby blue eyes. Amy did not apply mascara or eyeliner but chose to apply a little eye shadow. Then she applied a light amount of blush. She did not use lipstick. Isabella put on her mask and the girl's showed their appreciation of her new look by each giving her a hug.

Katy was the last to go. Lily left Katy's slightly curly black hair alone. Amy applied eyeliner around Katy's midnight blue eyes. She applied a natural lip color and no blush. Katy placed her mask on her face and the girl's gasped once more. Katy looked different with make-up; more beautiful.

Now the girls were ready so they decided it was time to make an appearance. They came down the stairs and.

James, Sirius, and Felix stood waiting by the stair case. James' jaw dropped. Sirius' eyes grew wide. Felix gulped. Ted who had just joined them gasped slightly. Lily was first to emerge from the stairs. She was wearing an emerald green dress. It was very tight at the top and hips but then it began to puff out a bit. It reached the floor. Jerry Seinfeld offered his arm and Lily graciously accepted. The two walked out of the portrait hall James lagging behind on his way to meet his Ravenclaw date.

Isabella next emerged clad in a beautiful light blue dress. It clung at the top and hips, like Lily's, but stayed tight down to her ankles. There was a darker blue sash tied around her waist with an extra piece that hung down and reached the floor. Isabella walked out of the portrait hall to meet up with Lucas.

Amy emerged from the dormitory next. She was wearing a beautiful light purple dress. It had one sleeve and was very tight around the top and waist. Then it began to puff out but only a little bit. On the top of the dress there was three small diamonds in a row. Sirius stepped foward and offered his hand. Amy placed her hand in his and he kissed it softly. The two walked out of the portrait hall just as Emma emerged.

She looked around as if looking for someone and spotted ted. She smiled slightly and he returned her smile with a smile of his own. Emma looked beautiful in a light green dress. It was sleeveless and clung to her waist. It went out slightly after her waist and had a small slit going up to just a bit below the knee. Ted and her walked hand in hand out of the portrait hall.

Katy was the last to emerge. She was wearing a dark blue dress. Her dress was also sleevelss. Her dress resembled more of a ball gown. As it flowed nicely to the grown. The dress matched her eyes making her look prettier than usual. Felix offered an arm and she took it. Together they joined the other couples in the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated very nicely indeed. Above the doors hung a gigantic pink heart the read, "Hogwarts' First Valentine's Masquerade." When you entered the room itself their were several pink-clothed tables floating in the air. The chairs remained on the ground so when you sat down you would rise to the table. Each table had a lovely vase of red and white roses. There was a pink stage where a bad stood for music. There was a dance floor where many people stood. "Wow, it's beautiful," someone whispered as Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome sixth and seventh years to Hogwarts' first ever masquerade!" Dumbledore said opening his arms in a grand gesture.

The band struck a note and couples moved onto the dance floor. Remus and Erica

"Would you like to dance?" Remus asked offering his arm to Erica.

"Yes," Erica said taking Remus' arm and striding onto the dance floor.

The two stared into each other's eyes and began to dance. After dancing to a few more dances the two sat down at a table and began to eat. "So Remus, where did you say you had to go tomorrow?" Erica asked.

Remus' eyes darkened slightly and he said, "To my Grandmothers' house she's not feeling her best and hasn't been since last month."

"Oh, well I am sorry about your grandma," Erica said softly.

"Thanks, but i'm sure she will get better soon," Remus said leaning across the table to kiss Erica. Felix and Katy

Felix and Katy had been dancing for a while before deciding to sit down at a table. "So, Felix, I think we need to talk," Katy said.

Felix's expression darkened at once knowing what was coming. "I don't think things are working out," Katy said gently laying a hand over his.

"Er, alright, I guess," Felix said, "I'm just going to sit down somewhere else do you mind?"

Katy shook her head to say no she didn't mind. Felix got up and left. Katy sighed to herself.  
Emma and Ted

"Hey, Ted do you think we could take a break to eat?" Emma asked Ted.

"Sure," Ted said leading her towards a vacant table.

"Well, can we sit next to Katy she's kind of lonely," Emma said beckoning towards Katy sitting alone.

Ted nodded and the two sat next to Katy. Katy looked up and smiled thankfully. "Thanks," she whispered to Emma glad for company.

Emma made a small gesture to say no problem as Ted ordered their food. The three began conversation and were soon in a deep discussion of Quidditch. Lily and Jerry

Lily and Jerry danced happily. Looking into Lily's eyes Jerry said, "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Thank you," Lily said blushing slightly.

"There's no need to thank me I am just stating the truth," Jerry said.

Lily blushed more and said, "You have really nice eyes too," and then cursed herself for how stupid that sounded.

"Thanks I've been told many times before," Jerry said jokingly.

Lily gigled a bit and smiled. The two danced in silence for a while unti Jerry asked, "So what do you think of this band?"

"Well they are okay, but their name is slightly weird," Lily responded.

"Yeah, who calls themselves the Bloody Brilliant Band Boys?" Jerry asked.

"Well just them I supposed," Lily said laughing.

Jerry smiled and ask, "Would you like to take a break and have a bit to eat?"

"Yes please," Lily said.

Jerry smiled and led her two one of the tables. He waited for her to sit before taking his own sit. From afar a jealous teenage boy watched with anger. 'How dare he steal my Lily?' the boy thought to himself sitting down next to his own date and eating some of her food. The other couple remained unaware of the jealous teenagers' glares.

"Would everyone please put on a mask!" Dumbledore ordered

The students complied to his wishes and put on their long forgotten masks that sat on the plate in front of them. A small heart appeared on each student's plate as the food disappeared. "Each heart has a number find your match!" Dumbledore said.

The students began to form a big crowd as they searched for their pair. Once they were all paired up the music began again and the students danced wondering who their partner was.

Katy danced with a boy wearing a blood-red mask. She had decided it was in fact a Gryffindor but wasn't sure which. She thought of all the sixth and seventh year boys. Their was James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Felix Mardo, and Sean Rivers of sixth year. Then their was Ryan Prewitt, Ted Anderesen, Jerry Seinfeld, Luke Smith, John Ashton, and Mark Meadowes of seventh year. She knew it wasn't Ted or Ryan. It certaintly wasn't Sirius or James for her partner was much to polite.  
Emma danced unusually close with her partner as she thought of who he might be. She was certain it wasn't Ted or Peter. He was too tall to be Peter, but to Short to be Ted. She knew it wasn't James because she was positive he was dancing with Lily. He had darker hair so she knew it couldn't be Remus or her brother. She knew it wasn't a Slytherin by the way he was dancing. She figured it might be a Ravenclaw. "Would you like to have some punch?" her partner asked her.

"Sure," Emma agreed and he led her towards the punch table.

Emma sighed whoever he was sure was nice.

Lily danced with her partner happily. Whoever he was she liked him alot. They had been talking for the past five minutes. He said, "So, Lily what type of music do you prefer rap or rock?"

"Er, rock," Lily answered, "Hang on how do you know my name?" Lily asked curiously.

Her date leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Your eyes."

A chill ran down Lily's spine and electricity shot through her hand as he touched it. "Well, what type of music do you prefer rap or rock?" she asked him.

She felt comfort in the fact that he wasn't a Slytherin since he didn't call her mudblood. "Rock," he answered, "Do you want some punch to drink?" he asked.

Lily nodded and they walked over to the punch table to join two people that looked like Emma and someone Lily didn't quite recognize.

Dumbledore signaled for the music to stop and it did just as he signaled for. "Well it is now time for a little game we called Cupid Love Tag!" Dumbledore said

Silence and confusion spread throughout the crowd. Dumbledore than began to explain, "Cupid Love Tag is a new game. First everyone get in a line."

The students formed a very long line as Dumbledore ordered. "Now close your eyes and take off your masks," Dumbledore said, "Keep your eyes closed and re-arrange your line."

The students bumped into each other as they triend to re-arrange their line. Once it was re-arranged Dumbledore spoke again, "Open your eyes. Sit down at your original tables."

The students sat back down with their original dates. "Now a piece of parchment lies in front of your write a Valentine to anyone you please. Then tap the paper with your wand and it will travel to the giant pink heart above us!"

Everyone looked up to see a humungous pink diamond heart the size of a small bedroom haning above them. "Then when everyone is finished Cupid," Dumbledore said gesturing Cupid, "Will shoot an arrow at heart. The heart will shatter, don't worry the diamond shards won't touch you. The parchment will go to whom they are adressed to. Whether you chose to sign or not is dyou choice not mine."

As Dumbledore concluded his explanation parchment appeared in front of each student. The students began to write with the pink quills that also appeared in front of them. Parchment by parchment disappeared from plates and re-appeared in the humungous heart. Once it was filled with Valentines that were charmed to do all kinds of things Cupid shot his arrow into the heart. The heart shattered and Valentines appeared in front of students.  
Katy, Emma, and Ted

Three Valentines landed on Ted's plate. Ted smiled at Emma and she smiled back even though she knew none of the Valentines on his plate were from her. Ten appeared on Katy's plate and she grinned happily. Ten appeared on Emma's plate and she smiled at Katy. They grinned it was always a little contest between the two to see who could get more Valentines.

Five of Katy's Valentines said:

Dear Katy,  
You are my secret crush. Your eyes are so pretty and your personality is great. You are the best chaser on your team and maybe even our school. Would you go to Hogsmeade with me? I'd really appreciate it. Enclosed are some candy hearts!  
Love,  
(Tim/Liam/Mike/Nick/Mark)

She also received four anonymous messages reading:  
Dear Katy,  
You are the greatest thing in my life. Will you be my Valentine? Love,  
Your secret Admirer,  
P.s. I am better than all your other admirers!

Katy rolled her eyes at the poorly written Valentines and picked up the last one it read:  
Dear Katy,  
I am quite sure you have received many more Valentines than just this simple one.  
How could you not? With your enchanting midnight blue eyes that have a glint of purple in them when your mad and your beautiful black hair that I love som much. When you smile it makes even the darkest time show some light. I better stop writing as this note is beginning to sound to corny and typical. Could you show me some of your chaser moves sometime? I don't play on the team but, I've always admired the game and cheered for you in the stands. Happy Valentines Day!  
Love,  
your Masquerade Partner p.s. i'll leave you more letters. I'll sign them as your Masquerade Mystery Man, it sounds interesting or maybe Triple M...what do you think?

Katy blushed as she read this letter. She folded it carefully and pocketed it.  
6 of Emma's notes were signed anonymously and read:  
Dear Emma,  
You are the greatest thing in my life. Will you be my Valentine? Love,  
Your secret Admirer,  
P.s. I am better than all your other admirers!

Emma giggled. It was such a typical thing to say on Valentines day. Her next two letters were also signed anonymously, but instead read:  
Dear Emma,  
You are my secret crush. Your eyes are so pretty and your personality is great. You are the best beater on your team and maybe even our school. Would you go to Hogsmeade with me? I'd really appreciate it. Enclosed are some chocolates!  
Love,  
Secret Person in Love

At that Emma laughed out loud earning questioning glances from other students. Her next Valentine was from Ted. She really like it, but her favorite Valentine was the last one.  
Dear Emma,  
Wow, it's kind of weird to be writing a Valentine this year. I've never actually felt the need to. I guess I didn't have enough guts. Oh, well anyway I am not going to write any of the stuff about your eyes or your hair. Yes you are beautiful and yes you are like what I live for, but it seems so many people write that kind of stuff. Anyway I'll cut straight to the point. I'm pretty sure i love you. But, I can't tell you who I am.  
Love,  
Well, I guess me All the boys got letters from fans  
------------------------------------------------------Lily-  
Dear Lily,  
I love you so much. I've had my eyes on you since I first saw you on the train.  
And in the sorting I wanted so badly to be sorted into Gryffindor after you were. There was just something about you that drove me crazy. Maybe it was your fiery red hair. Maybe it was your emerald green eyes. Or maybe it was your smile. Whatever it is still drives me crazy to this day. At first I was a little embarassed to admit to my friends that I liked you. I mean we were eleven and already is was crazy about you. I was so crazy about you it scared me. In second year I told my friends and got used to the idea of liking someone so much. In third year all I could talk about was you. In fourth year all I could think about was you. In fifth year I realized I loved you and I drove my friends insane from talking about you so much. And now I'm telling you.  
I may be to scared to tell you who I am but, it is a pretty big deal to be writing this all down. My feelings for you are to big to fit on a single piece of parchment. But, this is basically the main idea of how I feel about you. To sum it up in three words: I love you.  
Love, Your secret admirer p.s. sorry this letter is so long i just felt you ought to know how I feel-  
Dumbledore dismissed everyone and the students came pouring out of the Great Hall. The crowd split into four groups according to houses on their way back to their common rooms. Katy and Emma were soon joined by Lily, Amy, and Isabella. "Did you like the Masquerade?" Isabella asked the others.

"Oh, yeah it was fun!" Emma said.

"Eh, it was okay," Katy said.

"It was great!" Lily exclaimed.

"It was good," Amy stated.

James came up from behind them, "Did you ladies get any Valentines?"

The girls looked at each other and in unison said, "Well,"


	5. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,  
It's me, Lily. I have been writing in you for awhile and you still don't have a name. I guess I'll name you. How about Rose? I like that. Okay, Rose, there

is a lot of catching up we have to do. James Potter is a git. I hate him! He is so stupid! Do you know he stole you today? Lucky Petunia ripped out all your pages up till

now when she was mad at me. Anyway, when I found out you were missing I went crazy. I ran around the dormitory screaming at the top of my lungs, "Journal?

Where is my journal!" Emma says it was quite funny and Katy says I looked like a bafoon and someone should steal you more often. Humph, I disagree. Anway

when I found out Potter had you things went from bad to worse. I hunted him down and pointed my wand at him. Instead of being smart and just accio-ing it I hexed

him until he gave it back. By the time I had you back I was ready to cry. Why does Potter always have to be so mean. I thought he got the message last year. Well I just

remembered you don't know about last year. It's a long story but to make a long story short I gound him hexing Severus and got really angry at him. He asked me out

and I said no. Then Severus called me a mudblood and I almost cried. Then James made him apologize and I got angrier. So, it wasn't pleasant. Potter just drives me

crazy sometimes. I mean he never knows when he is taking things to far. I feel a little bad for him I guess. I mean if you can't realize when things have gone too far then

you may never realize how to take things seriously. Anyway off the topic of Potter and onto my friends. The latest news is Katy broke up with Felix. Poor guy. I wish

Katy could actually go out with a guy for longer than a month. Sighs, whatever. Emma is just Emma. She's still going out with Ted, who I hate, but I am pretty sure if I

told her I didn't like him she'd be devastated. And then there's Jerry. He's nice. I like him a lot, but sometimes I think he should consider his career more. I mean he's

graduating soon. Really soon. And all he wants to be is a comedian. A comedian! I mean come on how much would that salary be? 100 galleons every two months? 100

galleons may seem like a lot. But, not for two months. Anyway I did some research to see how much money he'd get. If he had a main location he'd get about just as

much as I said. If he had a main location and traveled he'd get double that in a month. I guess it's pretty good but I'd much rather get paid by the day and not by the

month or so. I have to break up with him before he leaves but, not anytime this month. It's the middle of March. It's almost Spring Break and it's too close to the Holiday

break up with him. After that we have exams. And he has NEWTS so I can't do it then. But maybe after NEWTS. Yes, that's exactly when I'll do it. After NEWTS and

exams. I have to go soon. Wel, more like right now. I hear shouting coming from downstairs! What could be going on at 1:00 in the morning? I'll write soon, Rose. -Lily Marie Evans

Dear Diary,  
Unfortunately for me it's Emma. I don't want to write in this stupid diary but Lily thought it would be a great way to get out my feelings and express

the inner me. The only thing I will be expressing is my strong hatred for Lily Marie Evans. Tomorrow morning she'll wake up to find her beautiful red hair has

mysteriously turned green. Emerald green. She'll have a fit of course, but it is entirely worth it. Unless maybe I am being a tad bit too harsh. Am I? Nah, she'll get over it.

Eventually. Anyway, you may ask why she wants me to get out my feelings. Well, it all started in potions this afternoon. I was sitting there minding my own business

when along comes Sirius. Don't get me wrong Sirius and I get along great. But, today I was really pissed. Someone spilled pumpkin juice all over my homework. So

when I showed my teacher she didn't believe it had once been my homework and gave me detention. The nerve of that evil ass woman. Why would I lie and do my

homework and then spill pumpkin juice all over it? Why? Anyway so Sirius comes over and he starts talking about our latest Quidditch game. Well we lost because

James wasn't there so Ravenclaw had more points above us when Katy caught the snitch. So they won anyway. He claims it was MY fault. MY FAULT? I didn't do

anything wrong. He says I should've aimed at the chasers instead of the seekers. "Well, Mr. Black," I said to him standing up, "I believe it was YOU who said to lay off

the chasers because YOU would get them and that I should get the SEEKER!" And then he said all arrogantly, "If I had said that why would I have come over here?" and

then he walked off. Well I don't know why he came over there even though he said it! MAYBE IT WAS BECAUE HE IS AN ARROGANT NO GOOD JACK ASS!" Excuse me

I got out of control. Sirius is a great guy he really is but sometimes he really doesnt know when to quit. Oh, well. So that is basically why Lily decided to give me this

"diary" which she had taken the liberty to name "Bernard." What kind of person names a diary Bernard? A stupid person is the answer. She could have named it Bob

or Fred, but no she had to name it Bernard. Well, "Bernard" I hate you and your stupid white pages. I am freakin sixteen. No sixteen year old girl writes in a diary called

Bernard. Sometimes that Lily Evans really pisses me off. A lot. Okay, wow that felt great getting that all out. Wait, no I can't say that. That was Lily's whole reason for

giving me this diary. So I could get out all my feelings. So if it felt great I may end up being a thirty year old woman writing in her diary constantly and writing about

the old days. Oh, Merlin. What has the world come to? Insanity is what it is? I am going Insane. This diary is going to be the death of me!

No Lily Marie Evans is going to be the death of me.  
-Emma -the-fed-up-lunatic- Prewitt

Dear "Diary,  
This is Katy. I am writing in Emma's diary, or shall I say "Bernard?" I pity you Emma. Anyway the reason I am writing in it is because I was looking for

my Charms book when I accidentally stumbled upon this. Well I found it so "interesting" that I just had to open it. Well I saw someone had been writing in it. Naturally,

I read what they had wrote. Well I got to say Emma I agree you are a lunatic. And Bernard is most Definently a terrible name! I hereby rename this "Diary" Katy Jr.!

Haha Sucker! You can't change the name either because I wrote Katy Jr. in permanent marker on the cover. Well that was fun. I can imagine the outraged look on your

face when you find out what I did. Anyway I can't believe we did it! Did what? Well my friend I mean that we actually acclompished our goal of becoming Animagi. At

last our hard work has paid off. You are no fun though you're just a stupid chocolate lab with the same eyes you have now. But I am a panther! I am so proud. I know

what Lily would be. A tiger. But unfortunately for her she wasn't smart enough to think of becoming illegal Animagi now was she? laughs evilly Maybe we should

have asked if she wanted to join? But, she probably would've threatened to tell on us. So I guess it was all for the best in not telling her. Anyways you'll never believe

what I saw! James and Sirius are in this huge fight. Peter is standing there like a frightned little kid. James is shouting on the top of his lungs. Sirius is apologizing like

crazy! Anyway they went up to the dorm because apparently the fight was "personal." But, I'll find out what it was about. You'll also never believe what I found out.

Remus is a werewolf. That's right, Mr. Lupin is a werewolf. I always should've known. I mean he disappears once a month. At first I felt bad telling you. And then I

realized you probably knew because you are obsessed with the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons and probably found out after his bogart form? Or maybe it was

the lessons on werewolves. Which ever one it was I know you know so give it up. Alright? I know now so there is no denying it. I plan to tell him I know tomorrow. You

know it must be hard being a werewolf. I can't even imagine how painful it must be. Once a month during full moon he has go through that never ending pain. I feel so

bad for poor Remus. But, I am sure sympathy isn't what he wants. Do you think he told Erica? I hope he did I mean she wouldn't care if he was a Vampire for Peter's

sake. I can tell that she loves him. It's so obvious. Almost as obvious as it is that he loves her. They are so cute together. I mean they are so much in love with each other.

It kind of reminds me of the way James feels for Lily. Except she loves him but won't admit it. So I guess it's not really all that similar to begin with. Oh, well Lily will

learn eventually that James can't hang around forever. Anyway I hear you coming up the steps so I got to stop writing and hide Katy Jr!  
-Katy, not Jr.

Dear Journal,  
This is so stupid. I don't see why I have to write in you. It's not my fault that I thought James and Sirius should write in journals. It's true they keep

annoying me with all their little secrets. I needed them to stop annoying me. And now they make me write in a journal. Well I better get started. I am Remus Lupin.

Today is full moon and I have to go to the Whomping Willow soon. I would stop writing there but freaking bloody Potter is watching to make sure I get at least a page

in. So I cheat. I double space. Hey, in my defence it's easier to read that way. Well anyway James is a prat. A prat who is head over heels in love with Lily Evans. Lily

Evans in a sixth year like us. She is a prefect and way out of James' league. WAIT! NO! PRONGS! COME ON THAT'S MY STASH OF CHOCOLATES AND YOU KNOW IT!

Excuse me I'll be back right now I have to go get my chocolates back from James. Well, I am back. With my chocolate might I add. I am so satisfied. I always win when it

comes to James. He challenged me to Wizard's Chess winner takes chocolates. I won of course. Well he didn't take it to well, but that is his problem. Maybe I sound a bit

too harsh. Oh, well. Back to Lily and James. You see as much as James loves Lily she hates him. He loves her a lot, therefore, she hates him A LOT. I think you get the

point. Anyway now I'll move on to Sirius. Sirius is a very interesting character. Not person, character. He is quite unusual if you don't mind me saying. He wrote a book

once. It was called The Art of Breaking Up by Sirius Handsome Black. Well he scratched out Black on our copy of course after remembering his family disowned him.

Sirius is a great guy and all but sometimes he is slightly dramatic. He actually cried when James turned his hair pink and cut it so it was a mohawk. James had to

apologize for three straight days before Sirius forgave him. Then there's Peter. Peter is well Peter. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice kid. It's just he has a couple "ratish"

qualities to him. Like he is obsessed with cheese. When he smiles only his two front teeth show. He's short and slightly chubby. Then there's my lovely girlfriend Erica.

Erica is the greatest thing thats ever happened to me. I love her so much. After full moon, even though she doesn't know I am a werewolf, she always knows how to

comfort me. I have a feeling she might know though. About my being a werewolf. She most certaintly doesn't know that Sirius, James, and Peter are Anigmagi of course.

(James is a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat.) Erica is just perfect. She gets good grades and she has good looks. She's on the Quidditch team for Ravenclaw and she is a

prefect. My friends say she is an over-achiever I say she's everything I've ever wanted and needed. Of course I get the feeling it is only going to last until summer starts.

I'll probably end up breaking up with her or maybe she'll suprise me and break it off with me. I don't really know. But, for know everything is perfect with Erica. And I

tend to keep it that way for a little bit more. Must go now!  
-Remus J. Lupin

Dear Diary,  
It's Sirius. Moony made me write in you and quite frankly I don't want to but whatever. I shall name you Padfoot Jr. That's my nickname, "padfoot."

Well there is no time for small talk I have done something terrible. You see I was walking down the hall when I saw Snivellus. Naturally, I pulled out my wand and

hexed him but then he said something. I didn't hear him at first but then pure as day he said, "How's your little mudblood friend?" Well I knew immediately he was

talking about Lily and I wasn't very happy about that. So I hexed him again. And then he said, "What about your precious friends, Remus, James, Lily, Katy, Emma? I

might just have a plan on attacking them." Well that got me even angrier I threw several more hexes at him but he just didn't know when to quit. "Her parent's are

dead," he whispered. I froze so he continued, "The mudblood's parents have just been killed today." I was more angry than I have ever been furious I sent him a lot more

curses. "Lupin will be dead too, perhaps when he disappears today he'll die. Where does he go again? To his sick mum?" Snape sneered.  
Well by then I was out of my mind. I shoved him up against the wall, "Do you want to know where he goes every month?" I held my wand to his throat, "Go to the

Whomping Willow after dark and press the knot on the trunk. It should freeze. Then follow the passage way. You'll see where he goes then!"

Snape frozed he managed to gasp out, "Fine, Black, I'll go along with your little joke, but if I end up injured you'll be expelled."

Then he managed to shove me away from him. He took of in the direction of the dungeons before I could realize what I had done. Remus is going to kill me.

Remus is going to kill Snape! Anyway as fast as lightening I ran to the Gryffindor common room. James was sitting their lounging around. "Prongs, you'll never believe

what I just did!" I yelled frantically.

James smirked, "Did you nick food from the kitchens again padfoot because it's not that amazing!"

I sighed in frustration. It was way after dark I noticed when I looked out the window. Then I turned to him and said, "No, I told Snape to go to the Whomping

Willow and press the knot on the trunk!"

James looked at me wide-eyed and before I knew it he took off. In a hurry I followed him. We arrived at the Whomping Willow just after Snape went through

the passageway. James quickly followed him, but I was too stunned to follow. I heard a low growl. The growl of Remus in werewolf state. Then James and Snape

emerged. It was too late the Whomping Willow had already unfroze and it began to beat James and Snape. It knocked Snape unconcious, but James levitated him out of

reach. I quickly helped James out of there but I could tell James and my friendship had been ruined. With my head bowed low I turned to see Dumbledore waiting for us.

He signaled for us to come with him and I thought to myself, "Goodbye Hogwarts, I am going to be expelled. I am so sorry, Remus. James"  
-Sirius -the-doomed-

Dear Prongs Jr,  
Me and Sirius headed to Dumbledore's office with Snape. He motioned for us to sit down and we did as we were told. Snape had just woken up and he

was livid. Dumbledore looked very disapointed. Sirius sat there ashamed and he bloody well should be. He sits there like an idiot. He betrayed his own friend. Remus

deserves better. He will never live it down. He won't be able to stand the fact that he almost killed Snape. Anway Dumbledore said all gravely, "What happened?"

Sirius said, "Please Sir, it was my fault."

Dumbledore looked at him uncertaintly and Snape said, "Black and Potter decided it would be funny to tell me to go after Lupin! Lupin is a werewolf! He and

Potter and Black should be expelled!"

Dumbledore looked at me and Sirius. Sirius once again said, "Sir, James had nothing to do with it. You see I was walking when I met up with Snape here. He

called Evans a mudblood and that angered me. So I was going to stick up for her and then he insulted my other friends. After that he told me that, well that Evan's

parents are dead."

I gulped. Lily's parents, dead? Dumbledore looked at Snape, "Is this true?"

Snape scowled and denied what was obviously true. Dumbledore asked to see him afterwards. Then he asked Sirius to continue his story, "So I got mad and I

told him to go to the Whomping Willow and press the knot," at those words Sirius bowed his head.

"Well I am afraid that I am going to have to expel you," Dumbledore said.

"What, Sir, it was provoked!" I shouted. I was angry at Sirius but I didn't want him expelled I would deal with Sirius later.

"Well, I may let him off but there will be a month of detentions during lunch and at night until mid April. And i will take 300 points from Gryffindor. You

are also banned from the Quidditch team unti next year," Dumbledore said.

Sirius nodded and we stood up. When we were back in the common room I yelled at Sirius. "HOW COULD YOU! LETTING REMUS' SECRET OUT LIKE

THAT!" I screamed furious.

Sirius looked like he was about to cry. But being stupid I led him to our dorm and continued despite the fact I knew Remus would forgive him after only a

little scolding. "YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST KILLED SNAPE! YOU BETRAYED REMUS!" I screamed furious.

This time Sirius let a few tears fall before getting himself together. He still remained silent, "I think it's safe to say our friendship is over," I hissed furious

before climbing into bed and drawing the bed hangings around him.

-James-the-furious-Potter

Dear Padfoot Jr,  
Remus will never forgive me. James will never forgive me. I've lost my friends and my family. I've lost everything. -Padfoot

(A/n: what did you think? Was it true to the story? Did you think I portrayed it enough. Was the punishment too much, or not enough? Did you think James was too hard on Sirius? REVIEW PLEASE!)


	6. Bad News

Remus opened his eyes to reveal the white hospital wing. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs and winced. Remus looked around. The only person visiting was Sirius who looked as if he had been crying. He was golding his head in his hands. "Sirius?" Remus murmered.

Sirius looked up at Remus, "Remus, I am so sorry," he said sincerely.

"For what?" Remus said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I didn't mean to it just slipped! I was so angry and I wanted to kill him. But, I didn't really want to kill him!" Sirius said urgently.

"Sirius just calm down and tell me what happened," Remus said examining his bruised body for any major injuries.

"Alright, I was walking down the hall when I bumped into Snape," Sirius began.

Remus noticed that Sirius had avoided the commonly used nickname Snivellus. Sirius continued, "He started calling Evans a mudblood. And then he told me he could arrange for you guys to be dead. He told me Evan's parents were dead and she didn't know. I got really angry even though as I look back now it seems stupid to get so angry. Then, he questioned where you went every month. I was practically insane so I told him to go the Whomping Willow and press the knot. So he did and I ran to the common room. I told James what I had done and he went to save Snape. But, Snape was already in the passage way and I heard a growl. Then James came out with Snape. They got attacked by the tree and then Dumbledore caught us. I got a month of detention with two dententions per day. I also got 300 points taken from my house. And I am banned from the Quidditch team until next year. I am so sorry Remus. I really am. I regret every moment of it. I understand If you don't want to be my friend, like James."

Remus took all this information in. He could've killed Snape. But, he didn't. Snape obviously can't tell anyone. He was safe. But, what if Sirius told someone again? No, Sirius learned his lesson. James wasn't talking to Sirius? Remus then said, "Look Sirius what you did was really wrong. And I am not going to stop being your friend, but if you tell anyone else I will stop being your friend."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Remus, you are the best friend a guy could have. If only James would talk to me," he said sadly.

Remus smiled weakly. "Now, can you get Madame Pomfrey and tell her I am awake?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded quickly and headed to Madame Pomfrey's office. He came out a minute later with Madame Pomfrey at his heels. "Remus, honey, where does it hurt?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"My ribs," Remus answered.

"Yes, you've broken three ribs, don't worry I'll have you mended in no time," Madame Pomfrey said handing Remus a goblet, "You'll stay overnight of course for rest. Now, Mr. Black please go back to your other friends in the dorm."

Sirius smiled sadly and said his goodbyes to Remus before walking out of the wing. He headed down the hall and towards the common room. Once he reached his destination he whispered, "Pigwigs."

The fat lady giggled at the password and swung open. Sirius climbed into the common room and found a seat by the fire. To his suprise James was sitting at a table nearby doing homework. "Listen, James, I told Remus what happened and I assured him you had nothing to do with it," Sirius said.

James just scowled and continued writing his homework. Sirius sighed and stared into the flames. "Git," James muttered under his breath.

Sirius got up and went to the boy's dormitory. He didn't know that Lily had been watching the whole time. "What is your problem, Potter," yelled Lily.

"What?" James asked confused.

"You can't just ignore your best friend like that! He made a mistake! Remus forgave him why can't you?" Lily said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You don't even know what happened so stay out of it!" James yelled back at her.

"Yes, I do, I talked to Remus. I told him I knew and he told me what happened," Lily hissed angrily.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want to talk to Black! He's just like his family!" James yelled very loudly.

Unaware by the two fighting teenagers, Sirius had heard the whole argument. James' last words stung. Just like his family, the words repeated in his head over and over again. He thought of the times when he still lived with his family. Before they disowned him. How they yelled at him, talked to him disdainfully, and hit him when they were drunk. Sirius realized that he would have no where to go over the summer. There was a tapping from the direction of the window. Sirius looked over to see an owl tapping the window impatiently. He opened the window and the owl dropped a letter on his bed. It was a black envelope and Sirius realized it was a Ministry letter. He read:

Dear Mr. Black,  
I am sorry to inform you that your Uncle has passed away. A funeral will not be held for the lack of money

put forth by the family. There will be a private burial which your cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted will be the only

ones to attend. Your uncles has left you 1,000 galleons for your pleasure. He also left a note enclosed in the purple sack

which also includes your galleons. Please use your and to tap the signature and a purple sack will appear.

Sincerely,  
Flabe R. Gasted Sirius used his wand to tap the signature and a small purple sack appeared. He wondered how 1000 galleons would fit into the sack along with a note. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a note. Dear Sirius,  
When you read this I'll be dead. Doesn't that sound pleasant? Anyway I am giving you 1000 galleons so buy

a flat away from your parents! Also buy on of them flying motorcycles for me. Or shall I say in honor of me? Anyway the

reason you can't attend the burial is because it takes place during school and you need to keep your mind focused on

school. I know your not my son but, your the closest thing I ever had to one. The sack may look small but really it is huge

use it for things that may be to big to carry. You could fit a car if you tried!  
-Uncle A

Sirius reached his hand into the purple sack and sure enough there was galleons inside. He felt something in a package and pulled out the package. He opened

it to reveal a knife that could open any lock. He also found his mirror out of a set of two-way mirrors he and James used to communicate with each other during

seperate detentions. Sirius sighed, things just weren't going well.

"Lily?" Emma called searching the dorm for her friend. "Are you there?"

She heard humming from the shower and assumed it was Lily. She sat on her bed and waited for Lily to come out of the shower. Katy had sent her to find

Lily so they could go to dinner. Five minutes later Lily came out of the shower and let out a startled yell. "Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were here!" Lily said.

"Yeah, come on it's time for dinner according to Katy," Emma said.

Lily and Emma walked out of the dorm and into the common room. Climbing out the portrait hole the two headed to the Great Hall. The spotted Katy and

sat down next to her. "Hey, guys you'll never guess what! James and Sirius are in a fight!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know," Emma said helping herself to several scoops of mashed potatoes.

An owl swooped into the Great Hall at that moment cutting the conversation short. The gray tawny owl landed on the table in front of Lily. Clutched in it's

beak was a black envelope. Several people gave Lily sympathetic looks. Lily opened the letter with a puzzled expression on her face. It read:

Dear Lily,  
I am sorry to inform you your parents Mr. and Mrs. Evans were killed by lord Voldemort's death eaters last night. Their funeral will be held in two days.

Please see your headmaster to be allowed to leave school for the weekend. In their will you have gained their car, three quarters of their money (converted to galleons,

sickles, and knuts.) With sincere apologies,  
Flabe R. Gasted Ministry of Magic

Tears streamed down Lily's face and dropped onto the letter. She dropped the letter and ran out of the Great Hall as fast as her legs could take her. "What was

that about?" Katy asked puzzled.

Emma picked up the letter and the girls read it. Once they finished Emma pocketed the letter and they too ran out of the Great Hall and went to find Lily.

They found her on the roof of the Astronomy tower. She was huddled in a corner hugging her knees with tears streaming down her face. "Lily?" Emma asked quietly

sitting down next to her friend and hugging her.

Katy sat down on Lily's other side and hugged her too. They sat their comforting their friend until Lily spoke, "Come on we have to go back and I have to talk

to Dumbledore."

The girls nodded and parted their seperate ways. Katy and Emma walked back into the common room to be ambushed by a concerned James. "What

happened is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Her parents died," Emma said quietly.

"Oh," was all James could manage to muster the strength to say.

He turned and ran up the stairs to the boy's dorm. He was thinking to himself. What if Sirius got hurt when I was being a prick and angry at him? I have

to forgive him I don't even know why it upset me that much. He found Sirius sitting on his bed with a purple sack next to him. "Sirius?" he asked.

"What?" Sirius asked coldly.

"Look, Padfoot, I am really sorry, it's just I don't even know why I got so angry. Remus didn't mind as much as I did. He forgave you so I will too," James said

sitting next to his friend of five years.

"s' okay," Sirius said, "As long as you take back what you said about me being like my family."

James nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I'm buying my own flat this summer so you don't have to worry about me coming maybe just until I find one," Sirius said.

"Where did you get the money? No offence meant padfoot," James asked questioningly.

"Uncle A left it for me in his will, he died recently," Sirius said.

"Oh, sorry," James apologized once again.

"Well, it's not like you killed him you don't have to apologize," Sirius said.

The two talked for hours into the night before falling asleep with butterbeer clutched in their hands.


	7. Funeral

Lily picked up her trunk and carried it down to Dumbledore's office. She said the password and step onto the spiral stairs. Once she was inside his office Dumbledore greeted her with a warm smile. "Ah, Miss Evans, please just touch the portkey and you will be taken to your house," he said.

Lily nodded in understanding and touched the portkey. Her feet were lifted off the ground and she was thrown off balance. Before she knew it she had arrived in her house. She looked around. A few of her closest relatives sat at the kitchen table. "Lily," her Aunt Violet greeted her warmly.

"Aunt Violet, Uncle Jack," she said in acknowledgement.

"We are truly sorry about your loss, we ourselves are grieving for them," Mr. Vernon said.

Lily flinched. Mr. Vernon was a humongous man with a bushy moustache. Next to him stood his wife. His wife was also very large with obviously dyed blonde hair and color contact blue eyes. Their son stood next to Petunia. He was the largest of them all with brown hair and a moustache. He had small beady eyes and despite the occasion was grinning happily. Lily scowled at his rudeness. Petunia stood tall with an abnormally large neck. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a scowl instead of a sad expression like the rest of Lily' s relatives. "Honey, would you like to sit down?" Aunt Daisey asked Lily.

Aunt Daisy was Lily's favorite aunt. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and always wore a warm smile except for now. Lily nodded and sat down between her Aunt Daisy and her Uncle Fred. Aunt Daffodil smiled weakly to acknowledge Lily's presence. Her husband Uncle Frankie patted her leg reassuringly. Lily's Grandma Rose hugged Lily and her Grandpa Joe patted her on the head. Aunt Violet put her head in her hands. She had red hair, like Lily's, but blue eyes. Together the Evans family sat grieving together. For once Petunia did not make any mean comments towards Lily. The phone rang and Lily answered it, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, it's your limoe driver I am here and ready to drive you to the funeral service home," a deep voice said.

"Okay we will be right out, thank you," Lily said politely and hung up the phone.

"Our ride is here," she told her family.

Everyone stood up and put on their coats. They walked outside and got into the limoe. Once they arrived at the funeral service home Aunt Daisy pulled Lily aside. "Here my Lilyflower take these tissues for the service," she whispered handing Lily a mini-tissue pack.

They walked inside the building and took their seats. The priest got up and said his lines. Then Grandma Rose got up and said, "All of us here knew Rose and Charles Evans very well. They died in a tragic car accident and we grieve for our loss," Lily looked confused car accident? Maybe it was a cover-up since not everyone knew about her being a witch only Aunt Violet and Aunt Daisy, "Rose was my eldest child. She was so graceful and was always trying to cheer people up. When she walked into the room everyone froze and watched what she did. She was beautiful. With her blonde hair and green eyes what was their not to love? She always did well in school. She graduated at the top of her classes, I believe. Always talking about having children of her own. Mum, she once whispered to me, when I have children I am going to name them Lily and Petunia if they are girls. And I would smile because I knew she would do just that. And even after she left me for college she frequently visited me on weekends and special holidays. Never once did she miss a day of school. Always on top of things. She had more secret admirers then relatives. They fell for her so easily. I think the thing they liked about her most was her fun-loving personality. When I hear about an accomplished young woman I will always immediately think of Rose. But, now it is time to let go. But always remember her."

Their was a moment of silence before Lily's other grandmother stepped up, "When I heard Rose and Charles had perished in a car accident I was very upset. How could such a terrible thing happen to such good people. I remember my son, Charles, when he was in high school. He was quite the ladies man. Always had a girlfriend. I think the most they lasted was a week per person. He had some kind of agreement with a friend to never fall in love. At first I thought it was riduclous but now that I think about it it is actually quite funny. I remember he always used to wake-up before anyone else did. He would make the rest of the family breakfast and we would wake up with the fresh smell of bacon and eggs. He'd leave a note saying: Had to go to school enjoy your breakfast. Remember sunny side up. We'd always laugh despite the fact that it wasn't really funny. I remember in college when he met Rose. All he could ever talk about was Rose and how beautiful she was. He'd say she was the only girl he'd ever love. But, she didn't like him. She hated him. When she finally agreed to go out with him he was ecstatic. He'd constantly write us saying My rose or my Flower. It was adorable. Charles was a great guy. We love him to this day and to the day of our deaths. Never forget Charles Evans."

There was another moment of silence. The funeral continued. At the end they all drove down to the cemetary. After the burial all Lily's relatives went home. Lily bid each one goodbye and then grabbed the portkey to go back to Hogwarts. She arrived back at Hogwarts where her friends awaited her. They embraced her in a hug and Lily smiled weakly. "Easter Break starts tomorrow," Emma explained to her.

"I know I can't wait," Lily said.

The three friends smiled and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.


	8. Models

"Wake up Jamesie it's Easter!" Sirius shouted.

"Sod off, Sirius," James said rolling over in his sleep.

Sirius grinned wickedly to himself and raced down the steps. He saw Katy, Emma, and Lily sitting on a couch near the fire. "Hey you guys I want to show you something!" Sirius whispered to them.

They followed him upstairs and he said, "I need you to wake them do whatever you want."

Lily, Katy, and Emma exchanged looks of mischief. "I'll take James and Remus," Lily said grinning evilly.

"I'll take Felix and Sean," Emma said smirking.

"Ugh, that leaves me with Peter then," Katy said groaning.

"Sorry," Emma and Lily said getting to work.

In the end of their project the results were perfect.

James: Lily grew his hair to reach mid-back and applied mascara. She used a little amount of blush. Then she changed his body to a female body. She dressed him in a black mini skirt and a red cami.

Felix: Emma grew his blonde hair to reach his shoulders. She used black mascara and light blue eye shadow. She changed his body to a female body and dressed him in a white dress that reached three inches above his knees.

Peter: His brown hair now reached his chin. He was wearing a maroon head band. He also was wearing blush and lip gloss. He was dressed in a maroon dress that only covered up to his knees. He was sporting a tall and skinny female body instead of his usual chubbiness.

Remus: Remus was wearing a light blue tank top with the words Call Me scrawled across it. He was wearing a jean mini skirt and black heels. His sandy blonde hair now reached his waist. He was wearing a lot of mascara and eye makeup.

Sean: Sean's brown hair reached just below the shoulders. He was wearing a lot of blush and no eye makeup. Covering his new female body was a gray skirt and a pink polo with a gray symbol.

When Sirius came out of the bathroom he screamed, "AH, GIRLS ATTACKING THE BOY'S DORMITORY!"

The other guys awoke with a start. They looked at each other and screamed. "Shit!" Peter yelled in a girl voice.

"What the heck happened to us?" James yelled in a feminine voice.

The others tested their new girl voices by emitting several loud shrieks. The girls and Sirius sniggered in amusement. James glared and Lily said, "We should re-name you guys to fit your new bodies!"

Sirius, Katy, and Emma nodded in agreement. "James will be Julia," Sirius suggested.

Emma nodded and said, "Sean will be Sierra."

Lily giggled and said, "Felix will be Felicia!"

Katy nodded in agreement and said, "Remus is Remy."

Sirius then declared, "Peter will be Patricia!"

The "girls" glared at Katy, Emma, and Sirius. (A/n: Felix, Sean, Peter, James, and Remus are now referred as "girls" or by their new names until the prank is over) Sirius asked curiously, "When does the spell wear off?"

"Tomorrow," Katy said smirking.

The people behind the prank laughed while the "girls" glared even more. "Come on let's go eat," Katy told the others.

She led them to the Great Hall and Sirius stood on the table and whispered, "Sonorus."

With his newly loud voice he declared, "The Boys of Sixth year, excluding me, will perform a little fashion show for you!"

With a wave of his wand he conjured up a runway. Katy pushed Felix on stage. Lily cast a spell on all of the guys and Felix began to walk forward. He struck several poses and the crowd applauded. Then James performed several flips down the runway. The crowd once again applauded loudly. Peter sprang forward and skipped down the runway. He posed for the crowd, who in response clapped loudly. Sean went next. He walked down the runway and did several spins and twirls before the crowd applauded. Remus sprung forward and ran to the end of the runway. He blew the crowd kisses and curtsied. They applauded loudly. "Thank you, this was brought to you buy Sirius Black, Katy Riddleson, Emma Prewitt, and Lily Evans!"

The crowd applauded once again and the "models" sat down. "I hate you," Julia whispered from next to Sirius. (A/n: if you don't know who is who just remember the first letter of their names didn't change or go back to the earlier conversation!)

"We love you too prongs," Sirius said.

Julia glared and Sirius smirked. Julia whispered into Sirius' ear, "We'll plan a revenge prank tonight of course."

Sirius nodded in agreement and Katy, Emma, and Lily eyed them suspiciously. Later on that night Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James sat huddled in a corner scheming. Felix and Sean had begun a game of Wizard's chess used to the others leaving them out. "I think that's too harsh," Remus whispered.

"Nah, did you see what they did to us?" James argued.

"I guess you have a point, but let's think of something else," Remus said.

"No, I agree with James," Sirius said.

"Alright, let's get working then," Remus agreed reluctantly.

They put their heads together and began to draw the general outline of the plan. The next morning once everyone was in the Great Hall they put their plan into action. A projector appeared floating in the air and a huge screen rolled down in the center of the hall for everyone to see. The film began rolling and all the candles dimmed. Baby Lily appeared on the screen. She was sitting in a pink tutu with chocolate smeared across her face. Across the bottom it said Baby Evans.

Then an image of Emma dressed in little witch robes came onto screen. She was sucking her thumb and sitting in the mud. Little Prewitt was written on the bottom.

An image of Katy sitting in the bath tub with a baby bikini came on the screen. The screen read Katy Junior.

Then another image of Lily rolled on the screen. She was flirting shamelessly with several guys in revealing clothes. 13 year old Lily the screen read. The real Lily's eyes widened in surprise.

An image of Emma sitting on someone's lap and flirting with another guy came onto the scream. The screen said 13 year old Emma. Emma's jaw dropped.

Then an image of Katy came on the screen. She was practically hanging on several guys. Scrawled across the bottom the word 13 year old Katy was written. Katy scowled.

The last round of images came on. The screen was split in threes. One showed Lily hanging all over James. Across the picture it said, "Can Evans ever get enough of James?"

The next image was of Emma. She was sitting on Snape's lap kissing him. The image said, "Slytherin bitch?'

The third image was of Katy making out with Peter. Peter looked as if he was being forced. "Desperate much?" the image read.

The screen then read, "Never mess with the Marauders! You've been warned."

Lily ran out of the hall and Katy and Emma followed her. "Now do you think it was too harsh?" Remus asked.

"Please, they don't care," James said coldly though his expression said otherwise.

"Do you think we should apologize?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Yeah, those pictures weren't even real," Remus answered.

The marauders got up and walked out of the hall to find the girls. When they found them they were each greeted with a smack. Emma slapped all of them across the face yelling, "You freaking arses why would I ever make out with Snape?"

"Listen you guys we are sorry," Sirius choked out as Katy had him pinned up against the wall ready to kill him.

"Oh that changes everything," Katy said pretending to walk away, but then she turned around and punched Sirius in the face.

"Aw," Sirius groaned in pain.

Lily kneed James in a rather inconvenient place and he keeled over in pain. He was moaning louder than Sirius. Emma punched Remus in the nose and there was a sickening crunch. The girls ran off leaving the marauders, minus Peter who had run away in fright, in pain. "Well we learned an important lesson today didn't we?" Sirius asked recovering first.

"What's that? Never to prank the girls again?" Remus asked.

"No, that Katy and Emma pack a nice punch and Lily is tougher than she looks," Sirius said as if it was obvious.

Despite the heavy amount of pain James rolled his eyes sometimes Sirius was just so stupid.

(a/n: please review ; ) !)


	9. Exams

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Lily said.

"What now?" Emma asked grumpily.

Lily had woken them up earlier on that morning because the exams would take place the next day. "I am so going to fail Transfiguration!" Lily wailed.

"Let me go get James," Emma said, "he's best in that subject."

Before Lily could object she had rushed off to find James. She returned minutes later with the Marauders by her side. James pulled up a chair next to Lily. "Alright, Evans, what exactly do you need help with?" James asked.

Lily whined, "Everything, I am going to fail!"

James looked startled and said, "Shh, it's okay let's just start from the beginning shall we?"

Lily nodded and he began to explain everything he could. Sirius sat next to Emma and said, "What do you want to be?'

"Oh, I want to be an Auror," Emma said.

"Oh, same here, it seems like hard work though," Sirius said.

"Well no kidding, did you think it would be easy?" Emma teased.

"Nah, well yea," Sirius said.

Emma laughed and said, "Okay since you're here you can quiz me on potions!"

"Potions? But you do so well in that class!" Sirius said.

"Slughorn hates me!" Emma explained.

"Oh brilliant reason to fail something," Sirius said jokingly.

"Come on, please?" Emma asked.

"Alright but only because you were my fellow beater," Sirius agreed.

"Yay!' Emma said happily.

Sirius began to quiz Emma and Remus looked over at Katy. "What are you studying?" he asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts," Katy replied.

"Oh, you want me to quiz you?" Remus offered.

"Oh, sure," Katy said smiling, "Do you think you could get Erica here she's really good in Charms?"

Remus nodded, "she's coming she just had to talked to Mum."

"Mum?" Katy asked blanking out.

"You know McGonagall," Remus explained.

"Oh yea, sorry I blanked out for a moment there," Katy explained.

"No problem," Remus said.

Right on cue Erica arrived. "Hey Erica come here, can you quiz me on Charms?" Katy called out.

Erica nodded and made her way over to their table. The sixth year students studied all day until Sirius complained that his stomach was growling. The group ate dinner and then Lily made them all get some rest for the exams tomorrow. Waking up at seven sharp Lily woke up the others and showered. After they showered they headed to breakfast. Sirius flagged them over to the far end of the table where the other three marauders sat looking half dead. "You ready for the exams?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Emma and Katy said at the same time Lily said, "No!"

Emma and Katy rolled their eyes at their worrying friend and said, "You'll pass with flying colors as usual."

Lily smiled nervously and nibbled at a piece of toast. When breakfast was over they made their way over to Transfiguration for their first Quiz of the day. Once they entered the classroom Lily found a spot in the center of the classroom and sat down. When they sat down their bags disappeared. Professor McGonagall sat in front of the students. Professor McGonagall's long brown hair was flowing down to her shoulders out of her usual messy bun. She was in her thirties and was still pretty. "Your bags are at your dorms you won't take them to other classes. We supply parchment and Quills. Begin!"

With a flick of her wand the tests were passed out as well as quills, parchment, and ink. When their was five minutes left Sirius leaned back and put his feet on the desk. James was drawing Lily on the table and writing James loves Lily on her shirt. Lily was proof reading her test. Katy was twirling her quill with a bored look on her face. Emma was muttering, "Damn hair keeps getting in my face!" "Times up!" McGonagall yelled.

With a swish of her wand the test disappeared along with the quill, ink, and parchment. "That was simple!" Sirius declared.

Lily scowled and led them to charms. Professor Swish went over the rules before handing out the tests and supplies. When the written exam ended he called each student up to his desk. James was asked to levitate the desk and place it on a shelf. He succeeded much to Professor Swish's delight.

Lily was asked to shrink the desk and banish it. She also succeeded and Professor Swish took it upon himself to clap for her.

Sirius was asked to banish the shelf and conjure it back. He managed to do it.

Professor Swish soon got bored of making up exams so he made the rest of the class summon things. "Oh, that exam was so easy," Lily said happily skipping to lunch.

"Oh, yea, I he asked me to make the plate dance I blew it up!" Emma complained.

Sirius laughed, "You failed an exam!"

"Shut up," Emma muttered catching up to Lily and entering the Great Hall.

Sirius, still laughing, caught up with Emma and sat down at the table. "What exam do we have next?" he asked.

"You all have divination, I have Arithmacy!" Lily bragged.

"At least we learn something in Divination," James argued grabbing some toast.

"Oh, yea what's that?" Lily asked challengingly.

"That it's a piece of crap that everyone fails!" James said.

Lily scowled and James smirked happily, "I always win," he said.

"Come on we have to head to the tower!" Emma said pulling James of the seat.

James, Sirius, Remus, Emma, and Katy headed to Divination. When they got their Emma conjured up cushions for all of them to sit on while they waited to be called. The trap door opened and a silver ladder appeared. "Black, Sirius," Madame Roseanne's voice said.

Sirius banished his cushion and climbed the ladder. Ten minutes later he came down and said, "I so quit this class," before leaving the tower.

Madame Roseanne called several more names before saying, "Lupin, Remus." Sighing Remus banished his cushion and climbed the ladder. When he returned he made a gagging noise and headed down the spiral stairs.

"Potter, James." James stood up and threw his cushion towards the steps. He climbed the ladder but returned only three minutes later. He sat on his cushion and slid down the steps screaming the whole way.

"Prewitt, Emma." Emma stood up and climbed the ladder. Five minutes later she said, "Katy, it's your turn I convinced her to let you go next."

Katy climbed the later and was only in the room for two minutes. Together Katy and Emma sat on their cushions and slid down the steps letting out screams of joy the whole way. On the way down Katy asked, "So what happened with Ted?"

Emma sighed, "I broke up with him of course."

Katy grinned, "Oh, of course."

When they finally reached the common room they found all the sixth years partying. "Why are they partying?" Emma asked.

"You've forgotten some only took three classes, we don't all have the same schedule, like for instance you don't take Herbology, but for healing I have to," Lily explained.

"Well Katy and I have the same schedule since we are both going to be Aurors," Emma declared.

"Well so do Remus and me," Lily bragged.

"Actually I take divination and you don't," Remus pointed out.

Lily scowled and the others laughed. "Oh no, we have another career meeting with Mum when we get back. To see if we can go into the required classes!" Emma whined.

"I am not going to be able to make it into charms and then I'll not be able to be an Auror!" Emma said.

"I'm sure you'll get a least an E in charms," Lily reasoned.

"Oh, good that's the standard grade you need for NEWT classes," Emma said.

"Really how do you know?" Katy asked.

"There's a chart," Lily said pulling out a huge chart.

It read:

Charms: E -Swish

Transfiguration: O -McGonagall

Potions: A –Slughorn

Defense against the Dark Arts – E

Herbology – E

History – A

Specials – E

Katy breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I think I passed all my mandatory classes."

The rest of the exams went by quickly. On the last day of school the sixth years sat outside by the lake. James and Sirius were once again torturing Snape. Lily marched over and said, "Potter leave him alone you prick!"

"Prick? Me? No," James said.

"Ugh, you are so annoying just change Snape back to his original gender!" Lily said.

"I'm afraid he already is in his original gender," Sirius said gesturing towards Snape the girl.

Lily scowled and changed Snape back, "Potter this is the last time I will warn you next time you'll be drowning in the lake!"

"Come on Evans, how bout one date? You, me and the three broomsticks," James suggested grinning cheekily.

"Never," Lily said.

"I'll never torture Snape again," James said.

"Why you little prick! Is that what you think this is about, Snape? It's not because you torture him, though it helps a bit. It's because you make me sick! I told you this last year. It's they way you walk around like you are the greatest person on earth. Well guess what you aren't even good enough to wipe the slime on Snape's shoes. You're a git! A prick if I've ever seen one!" Lily yelled stomping back into the castle.

James looked as if he'd been slapped in the face and had his heart torn out then stomped on repeatedly. He walked back to the castle silently ignoring Sirius' calls.


	10. Going Home

"Come on Katy, wake up!" yelled Lily.

Katy threw her covers aside and stood up, "What time is it?"

"Late enough that we are going to miss the carriages if you don't hurry!" Emma squealed grabbing her trunk and running down the steps.

Katy magically changed into her muggle clothes and grabbed her trunk. With Lily following her she ran down the steps after Emma. When they finally reached the spot where the carriages normally stood no carriages were left. They could see carriages riding off in the distance. They chased after the carriages and arrived at the destination of the Hogwarts Express. They quickly hopped on and went to the only not full compartment. The marauder compartment. "What do you want?" James asked looking up and seeing the girls.

"This is the only compartment that isn't full we need to share," Emma explained.

"And why are you so late?" Sirius asked as the girls sat down.

"Katy slept in!" Lily whined.

Katy smiled sheepishly, "About that, my alarm clock was supposed to go off."

"It did! You turned it off and threw it into your trunk!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," Katy said smiling sheepishly once again.

Lily glared and said, "Did you even look at your outfit?"

"No," Katy said looking down.

She was wearing a purple shirt with jeans. The shirt said, "Loser." She was wearing one purple sock and one yellow. She grinned, "It's not that bad."

Emma pointed her wand at Katy's shirt and changed Loser to Mad Woman. She then used a spell to change the purple sock to yellow. Katy smiled, "Thanks for the socks and I guess the shirt too."

"No problem," Emma said grinning, "Lily are you sure you don't want to come over my house for the summer, Katy is?"

Lily shook her head, "I'll be fine, Aunt Daisy will keep me company."

"Alright, if your sure," Emma said.

"I'm sure," Lily said confidently.

The trolley came to their compartment and James bought ten of everything. He shared with the whole compartment. By the end of the train ride Katy was telling everyone there wouldn't be any room for breakfast. "You're telling me," Emma had answered rubbing her stomach.

"Don't rub your stomach it makes you seem like you're pregnant or something," James told her.

Emma smacked James' arm. The train came to a halt and everyone grabbed their trunks. Walking out into King's Cross station Emma pointed out her mum to Katy. Lily went over to her Aunt Daisy. Sirius and James found Mrs. Potter talking to Mrs. Prewitt. "Oh, you'll just have to come to our ball again this year," Mrs. Potter was saying to Mrs. Prewitt.

Remus left to find his mum and Peter scurried off to find his family. "We're here mum," Emma said to Mrs. Prewitt.

"Oh, hello, Emma dear," Mrs. Prewitt said, "Oh and Katy it's nice to see you girls again."

"Hello girls," Mrs. Potter said smiling, "I'm afraid I've never met you miss?" She asked Katy questioningly.

"Oh, it's Katy Riddleson," Katy said smiling.

"Oh, hello Katy," Mrs. Potter said smiling warmly, "Oh there my boys are. James, Sirius!"

James and Sirius walked over to the little crowd of people. "Mum," James and Sirius greeted.

"Well, we best be going," Mrs. Prewitt said, "Girls you passed your apparation tests am I right?"

"Yes," they answered.

With three pops Mrs. Prewitt, Katy, and Emma had apparated to the Prewitt Mansion. Once they arrived their Emma, startled, asked her mom, "Where's Ryan? We forgot to meet up with him!"

Mrs. Prewitt chuckled softly, "No he saw me earlier he's already here."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Come on Katy, let's go to our rooms."

"Oh, and the Weasleys are coming to dinner tonight!" Mrs. Prewitt called.

"Ok, mum!" Emma called.

Katy and Emma found their rooms and dumped their trunks into their rooms. Emma and Katy had a joint type room. Emma's room was huge. It contained a really soft huge bed. The sheets were blue-green. The walls were painted light blue. She had a window seat that was just above a roof. She often climbed out onto the roof and sat among the clouds, that's how high up the house is. Her room was also had a bathroom. Then there was a door that always was open. It opened into Katy's room. Katy's room was an exact replica of Emma's. With the window seat just above the roof, the bed, and the bathroom. The only difference was her bed sheets were midnight blue and her walls and ceilings were enchanted so it looked like she was in space. The stars and constellations mimicked the real night sky. "So what should we do until dinner time?" Katy asked.

"How about we go swimming?" Emma suggested.

"Alright sounds good," Katy said.

They changed into their bathing suits and headed out to the pool. Emma jumped onto a raft that was floating in the pool. Katy jumped onto the end of that same raft. When Katy landed the raft plunged underwater and the girls fell off. "Katy," Emma whined.

"Oh, quit whining I would have pushed you in anyway," Katy said spitting water out of her mouth.

Emma splashed water at Katy, who in return splashed back. "This is so pointless!" Katy declared.

"Yeah, we are splashing water at each other and it doesn't matter because we are wet without the waters help!" Emma said.

They giggled for a few minutes and then decided to do a few laps. "Girls!" Mrs. Prewitt called.

"Yes, mum?" Emma asked.

"Get showered and don't wear anything nice, no jewelry," Mrs. Prewitt called.

Katy looked at Emma curiously and Emma said, "The Weasleys are poor."

"Well that's nice of you," Katy said as they walked to their rooms.

"No, I am serious they are the poorest pureblood wizards," Emma said, "And the nicest."

Katy nodded, "Okay, so a skirt and a polo?"

"Yup," Emma said.

They both showered before heading down to the less fancy dinning room. "Okay let's see," Mrs. Prewitt was saying to Molly discussing wedding plans, "It's a lucky thing the bride's family always pays."

Katy and Emma giggled. "Mother!" Molly scolded and then added, "I hope to borrow some money from you for our honeymoon to France."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Prewitt said, "But, you made a pact with Arthur that you can't borrow any money after the wedding and honeymoon so I bought you a house/burrow in the middle of nowhere. It's tall and should fit the large family you wanted."

"Also, mother seeing how I already have three children Charlie, Bill, and Percy do you think I could keep them in your house?" Molly asked.

"Oh, sure darling," Mrs. Prewitt said, "I still think you should have had the wedding before those kids!" she scolded.

"Well, Arthur wasn't sure we should have one since I didn't know I was pregnant till a month in and I didn't want to raise a one year old while I had my wedding! Plus we are married we eloped when we had Bill. But then I decided I wanted a real wedding but the babies got in the way!" Molly cried out.

"How old are they again?" Mrs. Prewitt asked.

"Mother!" Molly yelled.

"What?" Mrs. Prewitt asked, "It's a simple question really."

"Well, I really don't mind being pregnant and getting married, I'd still look fine, plus I know a spell to make me skinny while I am pregnant for a day!" Molly said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mrs. Prewitt asked.

"Well, I have a feeling by the wedding I'll be pregnant again," Molly explained, "Plus I just had Percy didn't I? I think I deserve a re-marriage I am 27! I turn 28 in July! And I had my first baby at 20!"

"No, I don't believe that!" Mrs. Prewitt said, "Fabian and Gideon are only 22!"

"Yes, that's right," Molly said, "I had bill at 20, Charlie at 22, and Percy at 26! I won't be surprised if I am pregnant by then!"

"If that's true how old are they?" Mrs. Prewitt asked.

Katy and Emma looked at each other and giggled. This conversation was quite amusing. "Bill is 8, Charlie is 6, and Percy is," Molly said.

"Oh, well I guess you are right then," Mrs. Prewitt said giving in.

"Oh, girls, I didn't spot you there!" Mrs. Prewitt said in surprise.

"Er, yea. Are the Weasleys here yet?" Emma asked.

"Oh, not yet they must be running late," Mrs. Prewitt answered.

Right on cue the house-elf came in with the Weasleys in tow. "The weasels have arrived," Maria the house-elf said.

Bill said angrily, "It's Weasley not weasel!"

"I is sorry," the house-elf said.

"That's alright," Molly said, "Bill is just too defensive!"

Charlie stuck his tongue out a Bill for no apparent reason and Bill said, "Hey, Charlie that's for little kids!"

Percy started wailing and Arthur handed him to Molly, "I'm sorry for being late Molly dearest, my mother and father are on their way in."

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, "Oh, Molly it's good to see you again," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed

"You too," Molly said hugging Mrs. Weasley with her unoccupied arm.

Once everyone was seated Emma said, "So Arthur, what do you do for a living?"

Arthur turned to Emma, "Oh, I am in muggle relations for the Ministry and I do some side work on dealing with you-know-who," Arthur said.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Emma said enthusiastically.

Arthur beamed, "It is. Do you have any muggle born friends maybe I could interview them?"

"Oh, yea, I do. Lily Evans," Emma said.

"What do you girls want to be?" Arthur asked them.

"Oh, I want to be an Auror," Emma answered.

"Me too," Katy said.

"That's a really hard and high paying job!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Prewitt said, "Emma excels in Defense against the Dark Arts, and Katy does very well in Potions, both required subjects."

"Oh, what smart girls you have," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Oh, no, Katy isn't mine. Although we do keep watch over her during the summer and holidays," Mrs. Prewitt said.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, "Who is her real family?"

"She only has a father, Mr. Riddleson," Mrs. Prewitt said.

The Weasleys faces darkened at the name. Arthur said, "He's in league with you-know-who he is."

"Yes, he is," Katy said, "He was always away working for him."

"Oh, you poor dear," Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically.

"Oh, it's not that bad, now that I stay with the Prewitts," Katy said waving the subject aside.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully. As soon as the Weasleys left Mrs. Prewitt made the girls go to bed. Molly and her new family would be staying. Bill and Charlie would share a room on the second floor. Percy, Molly, and Arthur would share a room on the third floor. "Well night Katy," Emma said climbing into bed.

From the other room Katy called, "Night, Em!"

They shut out the lights eager to baby-sit Charlie and Bill the next day. Molly and Arthur asked them to tell Bill and Charlie as much as they could about magic. They had left it up to the girls to tell Bill and Charlie about Hogwarts.


	11. Pain and Misery

James and Sirius sat in one of the many Kitchens located in the Potter Mansion. "I'm bored," Sirius declared.

"Me too," James agreed leaning back in his chair.

"I'm bored," Sirius said again.

"Me too," James said putting his feet on the table.

"I'm bored," Sirius said for the third time.

"Me too," James answered twirling his wand between his fingers.

"I'm bored," Sirius said sighing.

"Me too," James said.

"I'm bored," Sirius said.

Irritated James yelled, "Shut up!"

"Fine, how is Lily?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," James said.

"I mean do you still like her, have an obsession for her, and drool every time you see her?" Sirius asked.

"First of all I don't drool every time I see her," James pointed out, "I don't have an obsession and I don't like her I love her!"

Sirius looked taken aback, "Prongs, I didn't mean for you to get all passionate and romantic. We are not in some kind of romance story so please keep it to a minimum!"

James seemed to calm down after a while and excused himself to get them ice cream. He returned with Sirius' -usual five scoops of chocolate covered in chocolate fudge- in one hand and vanilla ice cream with caramel in the other hand. Sirius grabbed his ice cream and began to eat it nonstop for ten minutes. James sat down and began to slowly eat his ice cream. When they had finished there was a moment of silence. "I'm bored," Sirius sighed.

(A/n: just a little marauder summer time because I am in a random mood)

Lily opened her window and an owl flew in. It dropped a note on her bed before resting on her window sill. Lily opened the letter and read:

Dear Lily,

Congratulations on making head girl! I'm head boy! Did you hear about the attack? It left two students from our school in St. Mungos and a family injured. I hope it wasn't you although I am pretty sure it said pureblood (no offence.) We have to meet on the train to discuss our duties. Also I'd like to plan a Christmas Ball this year so that might take a while!

From,

James Potter

The sides of Lily's mouth tugged upwards as she finished the letter. She thought about the letter. He seemed to have tried to go through a self-improvement program. Or so it seemed by reading the letter. Maybe this year she might give him a chance. Not that she wanted to go out with Potter. Why would she? Lily snapped out of her thoughts long enough to realize the owl was growing impatient waiting for a reply. She turned over James' letter and wrote a back. She congratulated him and agreed to meeting up with him on the train. After she sent out the letter she sat on her bed. She couldn't wait for the week to end and for Hogwarts to start up again.

Katy and Emma were sitting on Emma's bed playing exploding snap. "I am so going to win," Emma bragged.

Katy glared because they were both certain Emma would in fact win. Just then an explosion occurred singing off half of Emma's eyebrow. Katy laughed so hard she fell off the bed. "It's not funny," Emma whined.

"Yes it is," Katy said from her position on the ground.

All of a sudden they heard the door to the house being thrown open and several people rushing in. They could hear Emma's parent's fighting off people. Katy and Emma pulled out their wands and rushed to the main level. Several Death Eaters were attacking the house. Their was a thump and Fabian fell to the floor dead. Emma cried out in despair and Katy shot a spell at the Death Eater who had killed Fabian. Gideon began to take on three Death Eaters at once. Ryan was fighting two Death Eaters and Emma's parents were also taking on four. Emma and Katy each took on a Death Eater. Once they had stunned their opponent they moved on to help Ryan and Gideon. There was another blinding green light and Gideon fell to the ground. Tears poured down Emma's face. She sat down next to her dead brothers and cried. Katy stood in front of Emma and fought off any Death Eaters who were trying to hurt Emma. "Crucio," one of them yelled.

The spell hit Katy and she fell to the ground in pain. Her body began to stretch and move into painful positions, twitching about. She felt as if one thousand knives were plunging into her skin repeatedly. "Stupefy," Emma yelled aiming at the offending Death Eater.

The Death Eater froze and Katy tried to get up. She let out a cry of pain and fell back down. Emma bent down to help her injured friend and was hit by Crucio. She screamed and fell over. She felt immense pain everywhere in her body. She screamed so loudly that Ryan got distracted allowing his opponent to kill him with a simple spell. With tears streaming down Emma's face she tried to fight off the curse. The pain overtook her and she was unconscious within a minute. The Death Eater showed no sympathy and continued on with the curse. "Crucio," another Death Eater aimed at Katy.

She dodged the spell and stunned two Death Eaters. "Crucio," the same Death Eater called.

This time Katy wasn't as lucky. She fell to the ground screaming, her body twitching uncontrollably. She screamed one last time and let unconsciousness take over her as it had Emma. Emma's parents fought on and when the Aurors had finally arrived all the Death Eaters were gone. They lifted Emma and Katy onto stretchers and apparated to St. Mungos. The dead bodies of the three Prewitt brothers were taken away and the parents were left to weep in sorrow. A week passed by and neither Katy nor Emma had awoken.

Emma's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was surrounded by healors moving in and out of the room. My parents, Molly, Arthur, the Weasleys, Charlie, Bill, and Percy sat around me. They looked as if someone had just died. And then it hit me. My brothers. Dead. I wouldn't ever get to talk to Ryan, Gideon, or Fabian again. Gideon and Fabian had just arrived home earlier that day. And Ryan and I hardly ever got the chance to talk anymore. But now there wouldn't be anymore chances to talk to them. I felt something wet hit my cheek. I reached a hand up to my cheek. It was wet. I looked up to see if something had spilled on me. Then I touched my eyes. I was crying. I wasn't the only one who realized Bill pointed to me and my family crowded around me. "Emma?" my mom whispered.

"Mum," I managed to say.

"We thought you were going to die," She said crying.

"It's okay, mum, I'm here," I said.

My dad kissed me on the forehead and said, "I am going to go get a Healer to look at you."

"Okay," I said.

There was stirring and someone whispered, "Emma? Mrs. Prewitt?"

It was Katy. "Katy?" I asked her.

"Yes, what happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked her worriedly.

"All I remember was playing exploding snap," Katy said.

The Healor who had just walked in the room smiled sadly, "There was an attack Ryan, Gideon, and Fabian Prewitt were killed, and you were placed under an unforgivable."

Katy let out a cry of despair, "I am so sorry Emma!"

"I know," was all I could say.

The Healor gave us each a sleeping potion. "Drink this, you'll miss the train, but if your well enough in two days I'll dismiss you and you can go to Hogwarts."

We drank the potion and peaceful sleep took over me.


	12. Back to School

Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express. She had been waiting on the platform for quite sometime and there was still no sign of her friends. She found an empty compartment, or so she thought. In the corner Amy was crying. "Amy, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"It's Isabella," She said through tears, "She's dead, Voldemort killed her family and several others."

Lily paled, "Oh, Amy, I am so sorry."

Amy just nodded and cried more. The train started moving and increased Lily's panic. Her friends were no where in the sight. "Do you know which families also," Lily started to say looking for the right way to say it, "Perished?"

Amy looked at her through thick tears, "No, sorry," she said softly.

Lily nodded and hugged Amy in attempt to console her. When the train arrived at Hogwarts Lily led Amy to a carriage. They sat down and were soon joined by the Marauders. James looked at Amy with concern, "What's a matter Amy?"

"It's Isabella," Amy said, "She's d-dead."

Lily hugged Amy again and James said softly, "Oh, I am so sorry."

Amy nodded softly and the group sat in silence for a while. When the carriage approached Hogwarts James helped Amy out of the carriage. The group walked in Silence and entered the Great Hall. As usual the sorting started after the Hat's song:

As you enter Hogwarts times grow darker,

Not quite as dark as the next couple of years,

You may recognize me as a rhyming hat,

But please this is too important for silly rhymes,

Listen closely and careful for this is your warning,

People are dying, their loved ones crying,

But now as we enter dark times,

Remember there is always light,

Stick close to you friends,

And closer to you enemies,

Be aware of strangers lurking nearby,

And keep your doors locked at all times,

When offered something that seems bad,

Deny the offer in a heartbeat,

For you may be pulled into a disaster,

A never ending disaster,

So hold hands with your loved ones,

Steer clear of fights,

For this may be the last time you'll ever see,

Your friends and family,

That's all I have to say,

You've been warned.

Instead of the usual applause the hall was silent. All through the sorting Lily thought of her friends. 'They're dead,' Lily thought with a pang of pain. Dumbledore stood up and welcomed the first years. "I have a grave announcement to make Miss Isabella Figg was killed by Lord Voldemort and his followers. Beware of this man and his cronies. They may try to lure you in to a trap. Isabella died bravely protecting her sister Arabella, who didn't die and is living under the care of an orphanage. There was also attack on the Prewitt house."

Lily paled. Tears began to fall as she listened to Dumbledore. "Fabian and Gideon were killed as well as Ryan Prewitt. Katy Riddleson and Emma Prewitt were injured badly. But, they will return next week."

Lily let out a sigh of relief and Amy smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry," Amy said softly.

"I'm sorry too," Lily said.

Food appeared and the feast began. And the girls ate in silence. The girls walked to the Gryffindor tower and Lily flopped onto her bed. "I'm home," she whispered.

The next day classes began and the teachers lectured the Seventh years on NEWTS. Students began to worry over there grades. "What happens if I fail," Lily wailed to Amy.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Amy reassured Lily.

"I hope so," Lily said.

They began to study and concentrate more on their school work then ever before. It was the day before Emma and Katy were due to return and Amy and Lily were sitting in the Library cramming information for a test to be taken the next day. Early the next morning Lily dragged a tired Amy to the great hall. Everyone was eating breakfast when the doors burst open and two figures appeared. Smiling Katy and Emma stepped into the Great Hall. Emma was limping slightly, and there was still a bandage wrapped around Katy's stomach, but went unnoticed by the hall. Lily got up and ran towards her two friends. Embracing them in a hug she whispered, "I missed you guys so much."

"Us too," Emma said smiling.

Katy nodded wincing since Lily was hugging her stomach. "What's the matter?" Lily asked.

"I hurt my stomach is all." Katy said.

"Oh, sorry," Lily said as the girls sat down.

James, Sirius, Remus, Sean, and Felix ran over to them. "It's great to see you guys again," Emma managed to say from the tight embrace of all five boys.

Lily had told them not to hug Katy because of her stomach injury. "Oh, hello Amy," Katy said noticing Amy.

"It's great to see you girls again," Amy said smiling shyly.

Erica walked over to the group, "I was so worried about you," she said sincerely.

Remus nodded wrapped his arms around Erica. "Always the concerned one," he said.

James expression turned very serious, "You guys are still playing Quidditch right?"

"Not the right time Potter," Lily said hitting him on the head.

The group parted to walk to classes. At least for now they were all together.


	13. October Happenings

Throughout the first week of October the Seventh years worked hard. Katy and Emma had gotten their remaining bandages removed. Sirius had managed to get three more detentions than James. Sirius also managed to capture and break the hearts of five different girls. James had succeeded in annoying Lily and asking her out on approximately 34 dates in the time from the beginning of the school year to the end of the first week of October. And he wasn't about to give up.

"Lily!" James called out chasing after Lily's retreating figure.

Lily kept on walking annoying the poor boy. "Lily!" James screamed.

At last Lily spun around expression that of annoyance. "What do you want Potter?"

James could've seized the opportunity to say 'you' but decided that would too corny. "Want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend together?"

"No," Lily said spinning around again.

A look of hurt and disappointment flashed through James' eyes. "Oh, alright," he said.

Sadly he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. As he stepped through the portrait hole Sirius bounded over to him, "Prongsie boy! Guess What? Oh, what is the matter with you?"

James just looked down and muttered something. "Oh, Evans, I should've known," Sirius concluded.

James just nodded and sat down on a couch near the fire. "Well don't let her ruin your mood it's Full Moon!" Sirius exclaimed.

Luckily no one heard him over the shouting that had just broke out. "JAMES IS WAY HOTTER THAN SIRIUS!" A brunette yelled.

A girl with golden hair yelled, "NO SIRIUS IS THE HOTTEST GUY EVER!"

It was clear James' fans were smarter and not only by the looks. Sirius' fan club was made up of blondes that were known to be ditzy and air-headed. James' Fan Club contained several different girls; three blondes, ten brunettes. Sirius' Fan Club spotted Sirius and sauntered over. "Oh, Sirius darling, you look so hot today," Tiffany Shrank, the leader of Sirius' fan club said.

The other members nodded, fluttering their eyelashes seductively. Sirius grinned charmingly and said, "You don't look to bad yourself, babe."

Tiffany sighed dreamily and the other girls giggled. Ariadne, the leader of James' Fan Club, rolled her eyes and walked over to James. "Don't Worry James, they don't even know what hot means."

James nodded still down about the Lily thing. Another member of his club, Tina, sat on his lap and said, "Aw, Jamesie don't let those sluts get you down."

James nodded. Tina opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a loud explosion. Someone had set off a dungbomb. Everyone ran from the room screaming. "Aw, crap, I JUST SHOWERED!" someone shouted.

Lily was on her way to meet Emma, Katy, and Emma. They had decided to play a game of Quidditch and then have a sleepover in Lily's room. They would do make-up, tell secrets, and play games. She spotted them in the middle of the pitch and jogged over. "Hey, Lily," Amy said.

Katy handed Lily a broom. "It's you and me against Amy and Emma," Katy explained to Lily.

"Alright, I'll play keeper and you play chaser," Lily said.

Amy also played keeper and Emma became the other chaser. The game started after agreeing on the game going up to 120 points. Katy seized the quaffle and flew towards Amy. Amy panicked as Katy shot the quaffle but luckily Emma intercepted the shot. The game continued on Katy and Lily winning 120 to 110. "Oh, in your face!" Katy shouted gleefully.

Emma and Amy rolled their eyes and ran into the castle ditching their opponents. "Hey, COME BACK HERE!" Lily shouted.

When the four girls had reached the head common room they collapsed on the couch. "So what should we do now?" Katy asked.

"Er," Lily said unhelpfully.

"Well I want to do your make-up," Amy said to Katy.

"No way," Katy protested.

Amy whispered something in Emma's ear. Listening intently Emma grinned wickedly. Emma tackled Katy to the ground and Amy laughed at her stupidity. "You idiot I meant use a rope spell."

"Oh, right," Emma muttered sheepishly casting a rope spell.

Once Katy was bound to a chair Amy set to work. She applied a little bit of eye makeup and then did Katy's hair. When she was finished Lily and Emma took turns commenting on how great Katy looked. "Shut up," Katy snapped.

"Aw is poor little Katykins upset?" Emma teased.

"No, what I want to talk about is Lily's crush on James," Katy said smirking.

"NO!" Lily cried outraged, "I mean we should talk about Sirius and Emma."

"Nah, how bout Amy and…"

The girls spent the rest of the night arguing and laughing. Little did they know something terrible was going on.

(A/n: thanks for reading. Review..PLEASE?)


	14. Come November

In the beginning of November the thing all seventh years had been dreading happened. The first student was kicked out of a NEWT class. Sturgis Podmore had been kicked out of the NEWT transfiguration class. He had been repeatedly falling behind despite the help of his tutor. Sturgis had told his friends that his life was over as he needed transfiguration to get a part in the job he wanted. "It's okay Sturgis, there's always your back-up job," his friend Mark said.

"What back up job?" Sturgis had wailed.

This little incident had motivated the seventh year students to work hard enough to stay on top of their work. Katy, who normally did quite well under-pressure, was caught several times in nervous breakdowns. James, Sirius, Katy, and Emma had enrolled in a new class that focused on fighting. They wanted to ensure they would have a good chance at being Aurors. Lily and Amy had been getting into herbology more than ever. They had come to discover that NEWT Herbology was no where near as hard as the other herbology classes. Remus was finding it hard to find a job that would allow a werewolf to work. But that changed when Dumbledore called for Remus one afternoon.

Remus arrived in the office at the time requested. "Mr. Lupin, I have called to discuss your job choices," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Well professor I have been searching for quite a while and I haven't found any jobs willing to take me in," Remus said sadly.

"I too have done some searching to help you out and I have found three jobs willing to take you in," Professor Dumbledore informed Remus.

"Really? What?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Well the first one is down at Flourish and Blotts," Dumbledore informed Remus.

"Oh," Remus said, the hope draining out of his voice.

"The second one is at Madame Malkins," Dumbledore said, "and the third is as a cook in a famous restaurant."

"Well Sir I can't say those are what I want but I think my best shot would be as a cook," Remus said.

"Well then I'll talk to the owner and inform him you'll take it once out of school," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir, you don't know how much this means to me," Remus said gratefully.

There was also the something bothering Sirius about James. "I'm telling you Remus he's been acting strangely. He hasn't asked Evans out once! Also he's been working harder and taking this Head business seriously!"

"Well Sirius, maybe he's just growing up. It's about time too," Remus had informed him.

It was true too. James hadn't asked out Lily once. He even called extra head meetings for them to plan and discuss events. Their typical head meetings left Lily in shock. "Okay, Lily, now I know you probably hadn't planned this meeting but it's important that we start planning this Christmas ball," James said.

"Oh, alright well I was thinking just a formal ball like, the Yule Ball for instance," Lily said.

"Oh that is a good idea," James said enthusiastically, "We could do something with ice sculptures and icicles hanging from the walls."

"Yes and fake snow falling from the ceiling!" Lily said excitedly.

"Oh of course people should buy regular muggle dresses and tuxes," said James.

"And the ball should be on the 20th the day before we leave for our homes!" Lily declared excitedly.

"Yes, what band should play there?" James asked excitedly.

"How about the 'Lumos Lighters'?" Lily asked. (A/n: lame name I know)

"Yes, perfect and for food?" James asked.

"How about one of those things where you just say the name of a food and it appears on your plate?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah but we also should have like a specials menu with recommendations," James said.

"So how are your studies going? Are you still hoping to be an Auror?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it's been my dream for awhile," James told Lily.

"And how about being Quidditch Captain and Head boy, are your parents proud?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah they wanted to plan a party but I didn't want to seem too cocky, you know?" James told her.

"Well I actually don't know because I have never been a Head boy or a Quidditch Captain," Lily said grinning.

James chuckled, "Yes but you are the Head Girl and I've heard you might be class Valedictorian by the end of the year."

"Really you heard that?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Well not heard it but I assumed you would be," James told her.

"Oh," Lily said slightly disappointed, "Well just maybe if my grades are good enough I'll have a chance."

"Oh definitely," James said, "Which gives me a good idea how about we make a year book?"

"That would be perfect! You're a genius! It would be the first year book Hogwarts has ever seen!" Lily said excitedly.

"Yeah we can pick tittles and vote on a seventh year student to be it," James added.

"And we can randomly take pictures with a magical camera!" Lily cried out.

"Exactly!" James agreed, "But just you and I will work on this as a surprise!"

"Good idea, but I think we should start with taking each student's picture as well as putting together this ball," Lily stated.

"Yeah, we can't get to ahead of ourselves," James agreed. "Oh, sorry I have to go to Quidditch practice."

"Alright well bye," Lily said getting up.

James walked out of the library leaving Lily to ponder over their meeting. 'Did I just have a civil conversation with James?' 'Did I just call him James?' 'I think I am going crazy.'

All in all the beginning of November brought something new for everyone.

(A/n: I hope you like this chapter. Even if you didn't PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
